Angel and Demon
by ca.ghaunt
Summary: Pengumuman SEMI-HIATUS saya. Mohon dimaklumi. Read please?
1. Prologue

A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha fricai. Disini Gerpot. Fic ini adalah fic pertama saya yang bukan crossover. Setelah fic pertama saya yang crossover (bagi yang tidak tahu silahkan buka crossover ES21 dan DC), saya lalu berpikir, menimbang, dan memilih, akhirnya saya telah memutuskan. Saya akan berada di fandom Eyeshield 21 walaupun saya mungkin akan berpindah- pindah fandom. Tapi walaupun berpindah-pindah, itupun maksimal cuma 3 fandom. Dengan ditemani OC saya Shigo Juusan, mari kita mulai fic baru saya ini.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**ANGEL AND DEMON**

by Gerardpotter-finiarel (Gerpot)

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

Sebenarnya, dunia ini terbagi menjadi 2 kekuasaan besar, Surga dan Neraka. Bumi berada di antara kedua kekuasaan besar tersebut. Surga yang penghuninya sebagian besar malaikat sangat membenci Neraka yang penghuninya sebagian besar adalah setan. Maka, kedua kekuasaan tersebut kemudian mengadakan perang. Bumi, karena berada di tengah-tengah kedua kekuasaan, dijadikan medan perang antara setan dan malaikat.

Tapi, perang tersebut tidak seperti yang biasa kita lihat di film-film. Jika yang ada di film-film berperang memperebutkan tanah, kehormatan, harta, dll, perang di sini adalah perang memperebutkan jiwa manusia yang rentan sekali terhadap pengaruh setan dan malaikat.

Pada dasarnya, setan akan berusaha membuat manusia berputus asa sampai tidak ada lagi harapan yang tersisa dan menjadikan jiwa tersebut menjadi milik setan. Mereka akan menghisap kebahagiaan, kenangan indah, dan harapan dari orang yang mempunyai banyak kenangan buruk.

Sebaliknya, para malaikat akan selalu berusaha membangkitkan semangat dan harapan manusia. Mereka akan mengusir kenangan-kenangan buruk yang selalu menghantui manusia dimanapun mereka berada.

Tapi, perang itu akan berakhir, sejak seorang malaikat dan seorang setan bertemu secara tidak sengaja…

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

**Next Chapter: The Meeting**

gerpot: yeey!! Akhirnya ide yang sudah hampir jamuran ini ketemu juga! Ternyata ada di pojok otakku!

Shigo: (cengo liat gerpot) emangnya diapain, kok bisa sampe di pojokan?

gerpot: yah, gara-gara Mid-Semester beberapa minggu lalu, otakku nggak ada yang konek, jadi berantakan semua isinya…

Shigo: (sweatdrop) emangnya otakmu kayak otaknya spongebob!?

gerpot: mungkin. Yah, mendingan tutup aja deh, omongan-omongan gaje ini.

Shigo: yap! RnR!

gerpot: Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha Fricai. Bertemu lagi dengan author –ngg, licik, kukira– satu ini. Saya mungkin paling bisa membuat prolog yang membuat orang penasaran. Nah, sekarang kita mulai saja chapter 2 ini. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review!

Disclaimer: I think it was in the chapter one. So, we don't need it anymore.

Genre: Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Pairings: HiruMamo

Warnings: OoC, Hiruma's bad language

"…." berarti ngomong

'….' berarti mikir

- - berarti A/N di tengah cerita

**ANGEL AND DEMON**

by Gerard Potter-finiarel

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Tampak seorang malaikat berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia terlihat kebingungan. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat kantong belanja. Tubuhnya tak terlihat oleh manusia yang lalu lalang di jalanan. Karena kantong belanja itu dibuat oleh para malaikat, maka kantong beserta isinya juga tak akan terlihat. Sepertinya, malaikat itu habis berbelanja di toko lalu tersesat. Atau dengan kata lain, "tidak tahu jalan pulang".

Mari kita lihat lebih dekat lagi, siapa malaikat itu. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dengan sedikit highlight. Matanya berwarna biru. Dalam kantong belanja terdapat kue sus kariya dan creampuffs. Kurasa kita sudah mengetahui siapa malaikat tersebut. Ya! Malaikat itu adalah Mamori Anezaki!

'Huuh! Sebel deh! Aku kan cuma jalan-jalan sebentar! Masa' sampai tersesat begini sih! Mana nggak ada malaikat lain di sekitar sini lagi!' rutuk Mamori dalam hati.

Sebenarnya, di sekitar situ memang tidak ada malaikat lain. Tapi, ada seorang setan yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak terlihat oleh Mamori. Dengan rambut spike kuning, machine gun di satu tangan, meniup permen karet menjadi balon dan meletuskannya kita langsung tahu siapa setan itu hanya dengan menatapnya sekilas. Hiruma Youichi, ya, Hiruma Youichi. Itulah nama setan tersebut.

Hiruma yang baru saja melakukan tugasnya melihat Mamori sedang kebingungan. 'Hn? Malaikat? Di tempat ini? Kekeke, kukagetkan, ah…' pikir Hiruma ketika melihat Mamori. Kemudian, secara diam-diam, Hiruma berjalan tanpa suara ke belakang Mamori. Dari belakang Hiruma mendengar Mamori berkata sendiri, "Duuh, gimana niihh? Aku nggak tau jalan pulang. Suzuna juga tadi nggak tau kemana. Aaahh, seharusnya aku nggak boleh sering-sering keluyuran buat nyari kue sus sama creampuffs!" katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala karena bingung.

Hiruma yang mendengar kata-kata Mamori langsung mengeluarkan Akuma Techou-nya. 'Kekeke, kue sus, eh? Tulis, tulis,' pikir Hiruma seraya menulis. Sekarang di dalam Akuma Techou tertulis:

_Nama: Anezaki Mamori (Malaikat)_

_Tinggi: XXX cm_

_Berat: XX kg_

_tukang makan creampuffs_

_suka banget sama kue sus kariya_

_sering keluyuran buat nyari 2 makanan sialan di atas_

Ketika sudah cukup dekat, Hiruma menyiapkan machine gun-nya dan menembakkannya ke arah Mamori.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttt!!!

Mamori secara refleks berbalik dan memutar-mutar sapu yang nggak jelas ngambil darimana –mungkin dari toko– untuk menangkis peluru yang ditembakkan ke arahnya.

"KEKEKEKE! Malaikat sialan, apa yang kau lakukan disini, heh!?" tanya Hiruma.

"Siapa yang kau maksud malaikat sialan, dasar setan!?" Mamori balik tanya.

"Ya, kau. Siapa lagi? Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!! Kau sendiri! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

"Hn? Aku? Kekeke, tentu saja melakukan tugasku, dasar malaikat sialan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'malaikat sialan'!"

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu 'no-na A-ne-za-ki' atau 'no-na Ma-mo-ri', heh? Kekekekeke"

Mamori sweatdrop, 'M-malah aneh,' pikir Mamori. "Eh, tidak usah, deh. Malah terdengar aneh…"

"Kekekekeke," Hiruma menanggapi dengan seringai setannya -emang setan..-

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku? Siapa namamu?" tanya Mamori lembut. -cieee…(digeplak Mamori)-

"Kekeke, untuk pertanyaan pertama, itu rahasia. Kekeke, pertanyaan kedua, aku adalah setan ter-, ter-, ter-.." jawab Hiruma dengan jawaban yang membuat Mamori harus menebak.

"Kejam? Ganas? Aneh? Jahat? Atau… ah, apa lagi, ya?" Mamori mencoba menebak.

"Ter…licik yang pernah ada. Namaku…" Hiruma melanjutkan kalimatnya yang nggantung tadi dan menggantung kalimatnya lagi.

Mamori mencoba mengingat-ingat daftar nama-nama setan paling licik yang pernah dibacanya. "Ah! Jadi kau yang namanya Hiruma Youichi! Namamu masuk dalam daftar nama setan paling licik! Nomor 1 lagi!" kata Mamori yang sudah ingat.

"Kekekeke, jadi kau sudah tau," tanggap Hiruma.

"Ya! Aku sudah tau! Kau juga mengomandani kelompok Devil Bats yang terkenal itu, kan!?" tambah Mamori yang keberaniannya mulai muncul.

"Ya, memang. Rupanya namaku sudah sangat terkenal, ya? Kekekekeke," kata Hiruma yang sedang bermain dengan machine gun-nya.

"Ya! Namamu memang sudah sangat terkenal! Tapi aku tak peduli!" balas Mamori yang sekarang keberaniannya sudah benar-benar muncul.

"Hoo. Jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai berani melawanku, ya, ma-la-i-kat si-a-lan?" Hiruma sekarang berhenti memainkan machine gun-nya dan memandang Mamori dengan tatapan sinis.

"YA!!" teriak Mamori. Untung aja nggak keliatan, jadi nggak bakalan berisik.

"Kekeke. Bagaimana ya reaksinya kalau kukatakan pada Ratu sialanmu bahwa setelah kau melakukan tugasmu di Bumi, kau keluyuran untuk mencari kue sus kariya dan creampuffs…" ancam Hiruma sambil membuka Akuma Techou-nya.

"Wa, wa, wa.. Jangan! Kumohon jangan katakan itu pada Ratuku! Baiklah! Aku menyerah!" kata Mamori kalah. Dia mengalah karena teringat pada kelakuan Sang Ratu Surga ketika marah.

"Kekekekeke. Sekarang, cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan disini!" perintah Hiruma.

"Se-sebenarnya…aku…ter…sesat…" jawab Mamori malu pada kebodohannya sendiri.

"Keh, memalukan! Kau ini malaikat dan kau tak tahu jalan pulang!?? Menggelikan. Kekekekeke" cemooh Hiruma.

Mamori yang wajahnya memerah karena malu pun akhirnya bercerita, "I, iya. Waktu itu…"

- FLASHBACK – (Mamori's POV)

Aku mulai bosan dengan tugasku. 'Berkeliling memberi harapan pada manusia yang menderita itu sangat membosankan dan melelahkan,' pikirku. 'Lebih baik aku mencari 2 makanan kesukaanku saja. Di Surga memang ada, sih. Tapi tidak seenak dengan yang di Bumi,' pikirku lagi.

"Suzuna!!" teriakku dari kejauhan, "Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu, ya!!"

"Yaa, Kak Mamo!! Hati-hati!!" jawab Suzuna.

"Yaa~! Aku tahu~!!!" jawabku

Aku tadi memang ke Bumi bersama Suzuna. Karena Suzuna ditugaskan bersamaku, maka kami juga berkeliling bersama-sama.

'Nah, sekarang, aku akan mencari Kue Sus Kariya dan Creampuffs kesukaanku, iyeey!!'

Aku melesat pergi ke dekat toko kue. Dengan sedikit perubahan di sana-sini, aku menjadi manusia. Lebih tepatnya, menyamar menjadi manusia. Kemudian, aku masuk ke dalam toko. Aku lalu membeli kue sus dan crempuffs. Terus, aku mengucapkan, "Semoga toko bapak tambah banyak pembeli, ya!!" sebelum aku pergi. Itulah caraku memberi harapah kepada para manusia. Aku merubah penampilanku lagi, memasukkan kue sus dan creampuffs ke dalam kantong buatan para malaikat dan pergi. Saking senangnya, aku tak sadar kalau aku tersesat…

- END OF FLASHBACK - (Mamori's POV end)

"Jadi begitulah…mengapa aku bisa sampai tersesat," kata Mamori lirih. Kemudian Mamori melihat Hiruma yang sekarang sedang tidur.

"HOOI!!" teriak Mamori di telinga runcing Hiruma, "Kenapa kau malah tidur!!??"

"BERISIIIIK!!! Salah sendiri ceritamu itu bikin aku ngantuk! Tch!!" kata Hiruma kesal.

"Kekeke, tapi tampangmu waktu menceritakannya konyol sekali, malaikat sialan!!" kata Hiruma lagi.

"Huh, sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu, Hiruma!" balas Mamori kesal.

Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mamori memandang ke langit dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah mulai sore.

"Ahh, sudah mau sore. Aku harus segera pulang, nih. Kalau nggak nanti aku dicariin sama Suzuna…" kata Mamoei lirih. Tapi sayangnya perkataannya barusan bisa terdengar oleh Hiruma.

"Kekeke… Kuantar kau pulang! Ayo, cepat! Bawa kue sus dan creampuffs sialanmu itu!!" ajak Hiruma, "Aku bertaruh teman sialanmu itu pasti sudah pulang!"

Mamori yang mendengarnya tercengang. 'Haa~h? Setan ini mau mengantarku? Ternyata dia baik juga,' pikirnya. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, bukannya ada penjaga di jalan menuju Surga?" tanyanya.

"Kekeke, tenang saja," kata Hiruma dengan santainya.

Kemudian, Hiruma dan Mamori mulai berjalan. Lebih tepatnya melayang meninggalkan tempat mereka berada tadi. Mereka berjalan berdekatan. Keduanya memasuki jalan utama yang tidak terlihat oleh manusia. Jalan utama tersebut terbagi menjadi 3 jalur. Jalur sebelah kanan digunakan para malaikat. Jalur sebelah kiri digunakan para setan. Sedang jalur yang satunya lagi, jalur tengah, digunakan para arwah manusia yang sudah mati. Di ujung jalan tersegut terbagi 2, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Yang ke kanan menuju Surga, yang ke kiri menuju Neraka. Nah, mereka berjalan di jalur tengah dan berbelok ke kanan. Terkadang mereka berpapasan 1-2 malaikat atau setan yang memberi mereka berdua tatapan yang berarti "Ini-mustahil!-Bagaimana-bisa-setan-dan-malaikat-berjalan-berdekatan-begitu?". Tapi mereka langsung membuang pandangan mereka karena takut pada Hiruma, senjatanya, juga Akuma Techou-nya.

Mamori yang sedari tadi merasa bahwa mereka dari ditatap orang pun berkata pada Hiruma karena merasa risih, "Eh, ngg, Hiruma. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan semua orang terhadap kita berdua."

"Kekeke, biarkan saja," balas Hiruma dengan seringai setannya.

"Eh? Ya, baiklah," kata Mamori pasrah dan mendekatkan diri ke Hiruma agar merasa lebih nyaman.

Hiruma tentu saja sadar terhadap gerakan Mamori. Jadi, kemudian dia memprotes, "Apa-apaan kau dekat-dekat!?" teriak Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Terserah aku, kan!" Mamori balas teriak.

"Tch! Kauu…!" teriak Hiruma lagi.

Suara mereka bertangkar terdengar oleh semua setan dan malaikat yang melewati mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai ke tempat para penjaga jalan menuju Surga. Ketika melawati para penjaga, Hiruma hanya memamerkan seringainya yang mengerikan tapi terlihat keren di mata author dan mungkin para readers itu. Para penjaga langsung ketakutan hanya dengan melihat seringaian Hiruma. 'Ooh, jadi ini yang dimaksud tenang saja…' pikir Mamori, 'Ternyata mereka semua takut melihat Hiruma.'

Beberapa menit berlalu. Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Mamori.

"Te-terima kasih, Hiruma. Terima kasih telah mengantarku," kata Mamori sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tch!" hanya itulah jawaban Hiruma.

"Kau mau minum dulu? Teh? Kopi?" tanya Mamori. -Tuh kan author jadi bingung sendiri, dapet darimana, ya, teh, kopi, sama airnya?-

"Tch! Terserahlah! Tapi kopi boleh juga," jawab Hiruma masih dengan seringainya.

Tepat saat mereka berdua mau masuk rumah Mamori, seseorang memanggil Mamori dari kejauhan.

"KAK MAMO!!!" panggil seseorang.

"Suzuna!! Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah pulang sesuai perkataan Hiruma, ya?" kata Mamori setelah Suzuna mendekat.

"Hiruma? Siapa dia?" kata Suzuna yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Walaupun memakai in-line skates, tetap saja dia agak kelelahan.

"Ah, iya. Hampir lupa! Kenalkan, Suzuna ini Hiruma Youichi," kata Mamori sambil memperkenalkan satu-satunya setan yang ada di situ. Hiruma sedang memandang Suzuna dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oh, namaku Suzuna, Suzuna Taki. Boleh kupanggil Kak You?," kata Suzuna kepada Hiruma sambil tersenyum.

"Hng, terserahlah," lagi-lagi hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma.

"Sudah, ya, Suzuna. Aku masuk rumah dulu," kata Mamori sambil masuk ke dalam rumah dengan diikuti oleh Hiruma. Suzuna yang melihat hal itu pun antenanya langsung bereaksi.

"Yaa, Kak Mamo! Aku pulang dulu!" kata Suzuna. Padahal dalam hati ia berkata, 'Wah, Kak You mengikuti Kak Mamo masuk ke dalam rumah. Kuintip saja.' Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya, Suzuna masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah Mamori dan mengintip ke dalam melalui jendela ruang tamu.

Di dalam ruang tamu, tampak Mamori sedang menaruh kopi di atas meja ruang tamu. Hiruma langsung mengambilnya dan meminumnya sampai habis. Suzuna merasa bahwa dia harus segera pergi. Dan Suzuna langsung pergi dari rumah Mamori. Tepat beberapa detik setelah Suzuna pergi, Hiruma keluar dari rumah dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri yang berada di Neraka.

Suzuna sebenarnya hanya pergi bersembunyi di gang. Setelah Hiruma pergi, dia lalu berpikir, 'Wah, mungkin ini bisa membantu menghentikan perang antara Surga dan Neraka. Akan kuberitahu Ratu Mihae tentang hal ini!' Suzuna kemudian melesat pergi menuju satu-satunya kastil di Surga. Tentu saja dengan antena yang masih berdiri.

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

**Next Chapter: The Decision**

Gerpot: Ya~Ha~! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini!

Shigo: Yaa.. akhirnya selesai. Untung nggak terlantar.

Gerpot: Apa maksudmu?

Shigo: Kan ditinggal untuk buat fic di fandom Bleach!

Gerpot: Kan cuma oneshot! Mendingan bales aja review-nya!

Shigo: Aah! Iya, iya!! Untuk **Sacchan**, **Machiko**, **Pablo hirunata**, **Ryuutamaru**, **Cyne_chan**, **RisaLoveHiru,**** Micon**, ini udah update.

Gerpot: Ah, **Yu-chan**, nggak papa, kok. Masih mending ada yang mau nge-review. Daripada songfic YoruSoi-ku yang di Bleach.

Shigo: Wew! Makasih **Youri**! Idenya dah dibilang keren. Pendek? Namanya juga Prolog. Good Luck too!

Gerpot: Buat **F. Alyss. YN**, ini udah agak panjang, kok. Kekeke, pertanyaan bagus. Yang bahasa asing itu bukan Bahasa Spanyol, itu adalah Bahasa Kuno yang ada di Inheritance Cycle. Kalau tau, pasti ngerti artinya. Kalau nggak tau, ya kuberitahu! "Atra esterní ono thelduin" artinya "Kiranya keberuntungan menguasaimu" yang disertai dengan menekankan telunjuk dan jari tengah ke mulut dan dibalas dengan perkataan, "Atra du evarínya ono varda" yang berarti "Kiranya bintang-bintang menjagamu". "Kvetha Fricai" berarti "Salam, Teman". "Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass" berarti "Semoga pedangmu tetap tajam".

Shigo: Dah kejawab, kan? Nah mendingan ditutup dulu deh.

Gerpot: PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!!! Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!!!


	3. The Decision Part 1

A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha Fricai. Ahaha~~~... Gerpot kembali. Masih di cerita gaje ini – saya kira – dan masih bersama OC saya Shigo. Nah, kurasa sudah cukup sambutan gaje ini. Mulai saja. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review!!

Disclaimer: I was told you! That was in the chapter 1!!

Genre: Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Pairings: HiruMamo

Warnings: OoC, Hiruma's bad language

"…." berarti ngomong

'….' berarti mikir

- - berarti A/N di tengah cerita

**ANGEL AND DEMON**

by Gerard Potter-finiarel

**Chapter 3: The Decision**

Saat ini di Bumi sedang diadakan pertemuan pribadi antara Ratu Surga, Mihae, dan Raja Neraka, Yuuya. Keduanya sedang berbicara serius.

"Yuuya, seorang malaikat berkata kepadaku bahwa terlihat ada seorang setan yang berjalan berdekatan dengan seorang malaikat. Apakah itu betul?" tanya Ratu Mihae.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu," jawab Raja Yuuya dengan santai, "Oh, iya. Hampir lupa. Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian saja membicarakan gencatan senjata?"

"Hmm, boleh juga. Aku sudah mulai bosan dengan perang konyol ini. Memperebutkan jiwa manusia untuk masuk Surga atau Neraka? Hhh, seperti orang konyol saja," balas Mihae.

"Memang orang konyol."

"Hngg."

Mereka berdua lalu berpikir bagaimana untuk menghentikan perang konyol tersebut. Untuk sesaat yang terdengar hanya keheningan. Hingga keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh suara teriakan.

"Aha! Aku punya ide!" teriak Yuuya sambil meloncat-loncat gaje seperti orang gila.

"Apa maksudmu berkata 'Aku punya ide!' sambil meloncat-loncat seperti itu?" tanya Mihae bingung.

"Ah, maaf! Aku hanya terlalu senang dengan ideku ini," jawab Yuuya segera menghentikan lompat-lompat gaje-nya.

"Hh, sudahlah! Cepat katakan apa idemu?" tanya Mihae tak sabar.

"Oh. Tadi aku berpikir tentang perkataanmu di awal pertemuan ini. Katamu ada seorang malaikat yang terlihat berjalan berdekatan dengan setan? Kurasa itu bisa dijadikan dasar gencatan senjata," kata Yuuya selagi mondar-mandir di tempat pertemuan.

"Apa? Menikahkan mereka berdua?" kata Mihae asal tebak.

"Yaa! Betul sekali! Hmm, kau bisa mengadakan pengumuman dengan caramu sendiri sehubungan dengan laporan itu, lalu kita serahkan salah satu negara di Bumi untuk diawasi mereka. Kurasa sebaiknya kita memikirkan siapa mereka di habitat kita masing-masing," jawab Yuuya kemudian pergi dari tempat pertemuan. Sementara itu, Ratu Mihae hanya diam saja. Kemudian ia menyusul Yuuya pergi dari tempat pertemuan.

Sebenarnya, dari tadi ada yang menguping dari pintu ruang pertemuan. 2 orang malah. Tetapi, jika dilihat baik-baik, yang satu menguping dengan wajah ceria, satunya dengan wajah ketakutan. Mereka adalah Sena dan Suzuna. Sebenarnya, yang memang berniat menguping adalah Suzuna. Sena? Tentu saja dia dipaksa oleh Suzuna.

-F (Flashback)-

Suzuna sadang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang pertemuan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ada setan yang berdiri menunggu di depan pintu. Kemudian, Suzuna berjalan mendekati setan itu.

"Hei, namamu siapa?" tanya Suzuna pelan.

Setan yang ditanya oleh Suzuna kageet dan secara reflek berjongkok dengan tangan di atas kepala.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Suzuna lagi.

Kali ini setan tersebut perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepala dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Suzuna.

'Wah, malaikat itu cantik sekali…' pikir setan itu kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna sambil berdiri, "Eh, m-maaf. N-namaku S-Sena. Aku anggota kelompok Devil Bats."

"Oh, namaku Suzuna," jawab Suzuna dengan polosnya. "Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke tempat Sena berdiri tadi.

"Ah, a-aku, sedang menunggu rajaku," jawab Sena.

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali!! Ayo temani aku menguping pembicaraan ratuku dan rajamu!" ajak Suzuna sambil menarik-narik lengan Sena.

Tentu saja Sena tidak bisa menolak. Tapi, dia sangat ketakutan kalau Sang Raja memergokinya menguping.

-EoF (End of Flashback)-

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berdiskusi dengan serius.

"Hei, kau dengar itu, Sena? Mereka menggunakan laporanku sebagai dasar gencatan senjata antara Surga dan Neraka!" kata Suzuna riang.

"Eh? I-iya..aku dengar..." kata Sena lirih karena masih khawatir akan dipergoki sedang menguping.

Tepat setelah Sena menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu terbuka. Kemudian, muncullah Ratu Mihae dan Raja Yuuya dari ruang pertemuan.

"Ayo, kita pulang," kata mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Eh, baik," jawab Sena dan Suzuna.

Sena dan Raja Yuuya berjalan di jalur kiri pada jalan utama. Sedangkan Suzuna dan Ratu Mihae berada di jalur kanan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka diam saja dan sibuk berpikir. Terutama bagi Yuuya dan Mihae. Sena dan Suzuna hanya saling melirik satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Ceria untuk Suzuna dan ketakutan bercampur khawatir untuk Sena. Bahkan ketika sampai di kastil, keempatnya tetap tidak bersuara.

(Mihae's POV)

'Uuf, aku masih bingung siapa yang akan kupilih,' pikirku.

Jika aku bisa melihat wajahku sendiri, pasti wajahku akan berkerut-kerut karena kebingunganku ini. Aku melirik Suzuna yang ada di sampingku. Dia terlihat senang dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyumnya itu menggangguku. Mungkin karena insting orang tua yang selalu merasa bahwa anak-anak muda senang jika melihat orang lain sedang bingung atau kesusahan. Sekarang kami telah berada di depan pintu kamarku.

"Suzuna, apakah kau tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkan aku sendiri?" tanyaku pelan.

"Yaa, tentu saja," jawabnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Setelah Suzuna menghilang dari pandanganku, aku memasuki kamarku. Aku segera menutup kembali pintu kamarku dan duduk di salah satu tak jauh dari tempat tidurku. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dan mulai mengingat kembali laporan Suzuna.

(End of Mihae's POV)

-F- (normal POV)

Mihae sedang duduk di atas bangku taman di dalam kastilnya. Ia sedang menikmati keindahan taman dan kebun yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Ketika menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya ia lalu mengantuk. Apalagi ditambah angin sejuk yang selalu berhembus hampir setiap waktu makin membuat ia ingin tidur di taman dan di saat itu juga. Tetapi, tepat ketika ia hendak berbaring di bagian rumput yang empuk, Suzuna datang.

'Uuh, menyebalkan! Selalu saja begini! Ketika aku baru merasa nyaman, selalu saja ada yang mengganggu! Menyebalkan!!' pikir Mihae.

"Ratuuu!" panggil Suzuna, "Ada hal yang harus kusampaikan!!"

Berusaha supaya tidak terlihat kesal, Mihae menjawab, "Apa itu Suzuna? Katakanlah.."

Sekarang Suzuna sudah berdiri tepat di depan Mihae. Dia sedang mengatur nafasnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Suzuna mulai berbicara, "Ratu, tadi aku melihat ada seorang setan yang berjalan berdekatan dengan seorang malaikat."

'Lebih baik aku tidak usah menyebutkan nama Kak Mamo dan Kak You. Supaya Ratu Mihae nggak tambah kaget. Toh juga cuma begini aja udah bisa bikin malaikat se-kota heboh. Semoga reaksinya seperti yang kuharapkan. Kaget, uring-uringan, ngadain pertemuan sama Raja Neraka, aku diajak, terus.. pokoknya begitu deh,' pikir Suzuna.

Ternyata reaksi dari Sang Ratu memang sesuai dengan harapan Suzuna. Dan reaksi itu dimulai dalam 3 detik karena otak Sang Ratu sedang mencerna informasi yang didapatkannya.

3… 2… 1…

"APA!? ADA SEORANG MALAIKAT YANG BERJALAN BERDEKATAN DENGAN SEORANG SETAN!?" teriak Mihae keras karena kaget.

Tiba-tiba, Ratu Mihae mondar-mandir sambil menopangkan dagunya di tangan kanannya. Terkadang terdengar gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Seperti, "Tidak, ini tak mungkin terjadi. Tapi ini sudah terjadi,"; "Ah, ini tidak boleh kubiarkan,"; "Akan kubicarakan hal ini." Dan itu selalu diucapkan berulang-ulang.

Akhirnya, dengan satu langkah kaki keras, Mihae berhenti. Matanya berkilat penuh tekad. Tanpa memberitahu Suzuna yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dengan penuh minat, ia berlari menuju kandang elang diikuti oleh Suzuna. Di kandang tersebut terdapat berbagai macam elang. Dan dari sekian banyak elang, ia memilih elang berwarna putih. Masih diikuti Suzuna, dibawanya elang itu ke ruang kerjanya. Lalu segera ditulisnya surat pendek yang berisi:

_Yuuya, tolong datang ke salah satu ruang pertemuan di Bumi._

_Penting! Pukul 00.00 waktu Bumi._

_Mihae_

Surat pendek tersebut kemudian digulung dan dimasukkan kedalam pipa kecil dari bambu yang terikat di kaki kanan si elang. Tanpa bersuara Mihae melepaskan elang tersebut ke arah Neraka dari beranda ruang kerjanya.

Tengah malam waktu Bumi hampir tiba, Mihae bersiap-siap dan memanggil Suzuna untuk menemaninya ke Bumi. Sementara itu, Yuuya melakukan hal yang sama dengan bersiap-siap dan memanggil Sena unuk menemaninya.

- EoF - (Back to Mihae's POV)

Aku sudah selesai mengingat-ngingat laporan Suzuna serta apa yang kulakukan setelah itu. Kemudian, aku memikirkan perkataan Yuuya, ''Kau bisa mengadakan pengumuman dengan caramu sendiri sehubungan dengan laporan itu'.'

'Hmm, kurasa aku tahu bagaimana caranya…' pikirku.

Mungkin kalau orang lain di sini mataku akan terlihat berkilat licik. Aku berjalan menuju meja tulisku dan duduk di kursinya. Aku menarik selembar kertas dari rak dan mulai menulis.

_PERHATIAN PARA PENGHUNI SURGA_

_Saya mendapat laporan bahwa ada seorang malaikat yang terlihat berjalan berdekatan dengan seorang setan._

_Bagi yang berani mengaku akan mendapat sesuatu._

_Tapi setelah menerima kemarahanku._

_Bagi yang mau mengaku, silahkan datang pada:_

_Hari: Hari ini_

_Jam: 15.00 waktu Bumi_

_Tempat: Kebun Kastil_

_Tertanda,_

_Queen of Heaven_

_ Mihae_

Aku melihat tulisanku sekali lagi dan merasa puas. Aku bangkit dari kursiku menuju pintu sambil membawa tulisanku tadi. Di luar, aku mencari Suzuna. Aku menemukan Suzuna di Aula kastil yang lumayan luas. Jadi, dia bisa bermain skate-nya sepuasnya. Segera saja ia kusuruh, "Suzuna, tolong sebarkan pengumuman ini pada para warga, ya?" pintaku sambil menyodorkan tulisanku tadi padanya. Suzuna hanya mengangguk saja dan mengambil kertas dari tanganku. Ia membacanya sekilas dan langsung keluar istana untuk menyebarkannya. Sedangkan aku menuju ke kebun untuk bersantai di sana.

(End of Mihae's POV)

Suzuna terlihat sedang berjalan dengan menggunakan skate-nya menuju alun-alun di pusat kota. Tempat dimana hampir segala kegiatan ekonomi di Surga berlangsung. Di alun-alun, kerumunan orang sangatlah padat. Tetapi dia dengan lincahnya menghindari orang-orang tersebut hingga sampai di atas tempat agak tinggi yang bisa dilihat oleh semua malaikat yang ada di situ.

"HEEEI!! SEMUANYA!! TOLONG PERHATIKAN!!" teriak Suzuna kencang sehingga bisa membuat semua orang berhenti mengerjakan aktifitasnya dan melihat Suzuna.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah satu malaikat yang berdiri did dekat Suzuna.

"AKU AKAN MENGUMUMKAN PENGUMUMAN! PENGUMUMAN INI BERASAL DARI SANG RATU!!" teriak Suzuna lagi. Kali ini terdengar bisik-bisik dari seluruh penjuru alun-alun.

"EHM. TENANG! SAYA AKAN MEMBACAKAN PENGUMUMANNYA! 'PERHATIAN PARA PENGHUNI SURGA. Saya mendapat laporan bahwa ada seorang malaikat yang terlihat berjalan berdekatan dengan seorang setan. Bagi yang berani mengaku akan mendapat sesuatu. Tapi setelah menerima kemarahanku. Bagi yang mau mengaku, silahkan datang pada: Hari: Hari ini. Jam: 15.00 waktu Bumi. Tempat: Kebun Kastil. Tertanda, Queen of Heaven, Mihae'," baca Suzuna keras. Dan tepat pada berakhirnya kalimat terakhir, kerumunan mulai kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya sambil memperbincangkan tentang pengumuman tadi. Suzuna juga sudah turun dari tempatnya berbicara.

Berikut ini omongan yang bisa kita dengar:

"Eh, kira-kira siapa ya?"

"Huh! Malaikat yang berani berjalan berdekatan dengan setan pasti orang bodoh"

Dll, dll, dll. – Kebanyakan omongannya –

Suzuna yang mendengar apa yang sedang malaikat-malaikat itu katakan merasa kesal dan geram sekali pada mereka yang sebenarnya menjelek-jelekkan Mamori, walaupun mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

'Barzûl¹! Mereka mengata-ngatai Kak Mamo!! Mereka memang tidak tahu siapa yang dibicarakan sih… Tapi itu menyebalkan! Barzûln²!' kutuk Suzuna dalam hati sementara wajahnya mengernyit karena mencoba agar wajahnya tidak menampakkan kekesalan.

Tanpa Suzuna sadari, sekarang ia sudah berada di dekat rumah Mamori. Suzuna baru menyadari setelah berada di depan rumah Mamori. Ia mendapat akal ketika mengetahui hal itu, 'Akan kuberitahu Kak Mamo saja..' pikirnya. Suzuna lalu memasuki pekarangan rumah dan memanggil Mamori dari luar rumah, "Kak Mamori! Aku membawa kertas pengumuman dari Ratu Mihae!" teriaknya sehingga bisa didengar oleh Mamori yang saat itu sedang menonton TV di ruang makan sambil memakan kue sus yang dibelinya. – Eh? Di Surga emangnya ada TV, ya? –

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mamori keluar rumah dengan mulut penuh kue sus. Ia buru-buru menelannya karena itu bisa dianggap tidak sopan. "Suzuna? Pengumuman apa?" tanya Mamori setelah menelan kue sus-nya dengan susah payah karena kepenuhan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Nih, baca sendiri saja. Aku cuma dititipi, kok," jawab Suzuna dengan innocence-nya. Padahal dalam hati ia berkata, 'Bukan dititipi! Tapi memang sengaja kuberikan! Hihihi..'

"Oh. Coba kulihat dulu," kata Mamori dengan polosnya dan tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Masih dengan innocence-nya, Suzuna menyerahkan kertas pengumuman tersebut. Mamori mengambilnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia mulai membacanya dengan cermat. Kemudian…

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

**Next Chapter: The Decision Part 2**

Gerpot: YA~~HA~~!! Akhirnya.. bisa update juga!

Shigo: Tapi kok akhirnya nggantung sih?

Gerpot: Biarin! Kan yang penting update!

Shigo: *sigh* Terserahlah. Mbales review aja deh.

Gerpot: Oke! *ngambil print-print-nan review*

Shigo: Buat **Sacchan Linda Shirayuki**, ya! Bakal ada selipan SenaSuzu! Tapi nggak ada hubungannya sama keturunan. Ini udah update, kok.

Gerpot: Buat **Raiha Laf Qyaza**, kurasa sudah ada jawabannya di chapter ini untuk pertanyaan anda. Eh? Keren? Makasih!

Shigo: Ah. **Cyne-chan **yang lagi pakek acc bersama, ini udah update.

Gerpot: Buat **Pablo Hirunata**, saya juga nggak nyangka lo! Ehm, ini update-annya.

Shigo: Buat **BlackWhite Feathers**, ya! Enak tuh Hiruma-sama. Modal nyengir aja! Emang sih Mihae ibunya Sena. Tapi sudah saya katakan. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keturunan.

Gerpot: Ah, **Micon**, Micon. Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa update kilat. Tapi ini udah update, kok.

Shigo: Alaah, bilang aja males.

Gerpot: Hoo, mau ngeliat setan lagi eh? *siap muter Hp*

Shigo: Eh, eh. Ng-nggak! Buat **Sayaka Dini-chan**. Ini bukan kecepetan alurnya! Emang udah dibuat kayak gitu sama Gerpot! Mamori tersesat gara-gara terbangnya nggak liat jalan! Iya! Anda memang lemot!

Gerpot: Woi! Nggak boleh ngata-ngatain reviewer-ku!! *muter Hp. Hp-nya jadi pedang* Down, Demon of Darkness!!*

Shigo: UWAAHH!!

Gerpot: Maafkan keributan diatas. Yak! Selanjutnya, buat **RisaLoveHiru**, ini update-nya. Ah, saya membacanya dari buku 1-3. Ngomong-ngomong, sehubungan dengan review anda di fic HP saya yang Like A Song, saya memang hapal bahasa elf, juga sedikit bahasa dwarf. Terus, untuk **Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-**, hee, keren toh? Saya nganggapnya biasa aja. Ini updatenya. Oh, ya! Tadi ada 2 kata asing baru, kan?

Saya jelaskan bagi yang belum tahu.

Barzûl¹ = Mengutuk seseorang dengan kesialan.

Barzûln² = Mengutuk seseorang dengan kesialan berlipat ganda

Shigo: *baru pulih* Ukh. Akhir kata, PLEASE REVIEW! YANG BANYAK SEKALIAN KALAU BISA! *teriak pake TOA punya masjid*

Gerpot: Yaa~~!!! SÉ ONR SVERDAR SITJA HVASS!!


	4. The Decision Part 2

A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha Fricai. Yaa~, ketemu lagi dengan saya Gerpot, dan OC saya Shigo. Saya tahu update-nya agak lama. Ini dikarenakan saya lagi malas ngetik. Walaupun kadang puingiiinn banget ngetik sampai tangan saya gatel-gatel pingin ngetik. Itupun pada saat yang nggak pas. Lo? Kok saya malah jadi curhat, ya? Ya, sudah. Mulai saja. PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: (sigh) How many times I must tell you? It was in the chapter 1!

Genre: Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Pairings: HiruMamo

Warnings: OoC, Hiruma's bad language

"…." berarti ngomong

'….' berarti mikir

- - berarti A/N di tengah cerita

**ANGEL AND DEMON**

by Gerard Potter-finiarel

**Chapter 4: The Decision Part 2**

Kemudian, aura yang ada di sekitar Mamori berubah drastis. Dari aura yang terlihat cerah, ceria, dan menyenangkan, menjadi aura yang gelap, suram, dan mengerikan. Tanda bahwa mood Mamori berubah. Hal ini telah dibuktikan dalam penelitian para ahli bahwa ketika aura seseorang berubah maka mood orang itu juga berubah.

"Suzuna… kau beritahu kepada Ratu Mihae, ya…?" kata Mamori suram. Jika ekspresinya di-animasikan, disekeliling Mamori akan ada seperti awan-awan mendung, latarnya lebih gelap, dan terdapat bayangan di bagian mata Mamori.

"Eh? Nggak kok Kak Mamo. Ratu tahu sendiri," Suzuna mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan Mamori. 'Gawat nih kalau sampai Kak Mamo tahu. Nanti aku bisa disuruh mbersihin rumahnya sampai sebersih-bersihnya,' pikir Suzuna.

"Ng, Kak Mamo? Gimana kalau ngaku aja dulu?" tanya Suzuna yang otaknya sedang bekerja membuat rencana.

"Kenapa aku harus mengaku?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Kan ada tulisannya di kertas pengumuman," jawab Suzuna seraya menampilkan senyum innocence-nya. Mamori kembali membaca kembali pengumuman tersebut. Sesaat setelah membaca kembali, matanya melebar penuh minat.

'Hihihi, pasti Kak Mamo ngira kalau yang dimaksud di situ kue sus dan creampuffs kesukaannya. Padahal kan pernikahan!' pikir Suzuna yang masih mempertahankan senyum innocence-nya agar tidak menjadi seringai licik.

'Wah, _Bagi yang berani mengaku akan mendapat sesuatu_. Barangkali aku akan diberi creampuffs dan kue sus,' pikir Mamori yang sekarang sedang membayangkan 1 ruangan penuh creampuffs dan kue sus. Tanpa disadari, Mamori ngiler! Coba bayangkan Mamori ngiler pemirsa! Ngiler! Dari wanita keibuan dan penuh dengan kekhawatiran menjadi seorang yang suka ngiler cuma gara-gara kue sus dan creampuffs, pemir -*BUUGH! PLAAKK!*Author digampar Mamori karena membuat seruan yang gaje dan _sangat _OoC + digampar readers karena ngganggu ceritanya juga jadi kayak _Host_ acara TV*-

Suzuna sweatdrop melihat Mamori ngiler. 'Duh, dia pasti lagi mbayangin kue sus dan crempuffs lagi, deh,' pikir Suzuna yang masih sweatdrop.

"Err, Kak Mamo, jadi ngaku nggak?" tanya Suzuna pelan. Tapi walaupun pelan sudah bisa untuk membuat Mamori keluar dari bayangannya.

"Eh, iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar, Suzuna," kata Mamori seraya menghapus bekas air liurnya dan juga air liur yang tersisa dengan kecepatan cahaya. Meskipun begitu, terkadang masih ada air liur yang menetes. Mamori masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengambil kantong kue sus dan creampuffs yang tinggal setengah dan membawanya ke luar. Setelah berada di luar rumah, ia mendapati Suzuna sudah menunggunya di deoan gerbang rumahnya.

"Ayo Suzuna! Kita berangkat!" ajak Mamori dengan semangat '45 setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Suzuna.

"Yuk!" jawab Suzuna dengan semangat juga. Bukan karena mau dibagi kue sus-nya Mamori, tapi karena akan dapat berita bagus. Mereka segera meninggalkan rumah Mamori menuju ke Kebun Kastil. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30 waktu Bumi. Dan mereka bahwa akan ada kejutan menanti mereka berdua.

.

Sekarang kita akan melihat keadaan Raja Yuuya di kamar kastilnya di Neraka. Saat ini ia tengah membaca surat dari Ratu Mihae tentang caranya untuk mengetahui siapa malaikat yang berjalan berdekatan dengan setan. Dalam surat itu tertulis:

_To: Yuuya_

_From: Mihae_

_Subject: __Rest In__ Peace_

_Yuuya, aku telah menemukan cara untuk mengetahui siapa malaikat itu. Aku telah menyuruh Suzuna—gadis yang berambut biru waktu itu—menyebar pengumuman yang kubuat. Kuberi pancingan pada pengumuman tersebut agar ada yang mengaku._

Setelah membaca surat tersebut, Yuuya sweatdrop. 'Hk, nih ratu. Aneh-aneh saja. Hh, sudahlah,' pikir Yuuya sambil meletakkan surat tersebut di dalam sarung bantal (?) yang bau apek (?) karena selalu terkena keringat Sang Raja Neraka tersebut kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan sebuah ingatan terlintas dalam kepalanya.

- F - (Yuuya's POV)

Aku sedang berjalan keluar dari ruang pertemuan ketika aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku. Aku segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berada di belakangku.

Aku kembali melihat depan ketika aku mengetahui bahwa yang di belakangku hanyalah Mihae. Di depanku telah terlihat pegangan pintu keluar. Mihae sekarang berada di sampingku. Karena pegangan pintu tersebut sudah dekat, aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraihnya. Mihae melakukan hal yang sama di sampingku. Gerakan tersebut seolah menantangku untuk berlomba siapa yang lebih cepat meraih pegangan pintu seperti waktu kami masih kecil. Kami sama-sama mempercepat langkah kami menuju pintu daaannn….dannnn….aku berhasil meraih pegangan pintu lebih dulu! Yeah! Aku menang! Menang! Ehm, kurasa aku berlebihan. Aku melayangkan seringai kemenanganku pada Mihae. Dia hanya bisa cemberut. Sesaat keheningan melanda kami berdua. Saat itulah kami mendengar sayup-sayup orang berbicara di balik pintu. Aku menoleh pada Mihae dan meletakkan jari telunjukku di depan bibir. Kemudian, aku membuka pintu dengan sentakan yang agak keras lalu keluar bersamaan dengan Mihae, suara-suara tersebut mendadak berhenti. Kami, aku dan Mihae, saling melirik satu sama lain dan berkata, "Ayo, kita pulang," secara bersamaan.

"Eh, baik," jawab Sena dan seorang gadis berambut dan bermata biru tua.

- EoF- (Still Yuuya's POV)

Sraakk!

Aku mendadak terbangun dari tidur-tidur ayamku.

'Heh! Benar juga! Berarti bukan hanya ada 2 orang! Tapi 4 orang! Akan kukirim surat ke Mihae!' pikirku selagi aku mencari selembar perkamen dan pena. Begitu aku menemukan kedua benda terkutuk—karena susah dicari—tersebut, aku langsung menulis suratku.

_To: Mihae_

_From: Yuuya_

_Subject: I know!_

_Mihae, aku menyadari bahwa ada setan dan melaikat lain yang berdekatan. Pada saat kita berdua keluar dari ruang pertemuan kau melihat setan berambut cokelat dan malaikat yang kau sebut Suzuna itu, kan? Orang yang kita ajak untuk menemani? Nah, mereka juga akan kita libatkan dalam rencana kita._

Kurasa sekarang wajahku terlihat licik, deh. Ah, biarkan saja. Aku melipat perkamen berisi suratku dan memanggil burung Phoenix kesayanganku, Fawkes. -Maaf, ya Mrs. Rowling, saya pinjam dulu phoenix-nya Dumbledore- Fawkes menatapku dengan matanya yang terlihat cerdas Aku membalas tatapannya itu dengan menunjukkan perkamen yang terlipat dan berkata,"Tolong antarkan surat ini ke Ratu Mihae di Surga."

Fawkes meresponnya dengan mengambil perkamen dari tanganku dan terbang menuju Surga melewati jendela kamarku. Sedangkan aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidurku.

(End of Yuuya's POV)

.

Karena kita sudah mengetahui bagaimana keadaan di Neraka, kita akan melihat bagaimana keadaan Mihae di Kebun Kastil. Saat ini Mihae sedang berbaring di rumput di Kebun Kastil saat Phoenix milik Yuuya mendarat di sebelahnya. Mihae mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Fawkes agar ia lebih mudah mengambil perkamen yang berada di paruh Phoenix tersebut. Mihae mengambil perkamennya dengan hati-hati sambil mengangkat tangannya agak tinggi supaya Fawkes mudah mencapai termal terdekat dan kembali ke kamar tuannya.

Mihae menatap perkamen yang ada di tangannya dengan penasaran. Ia membuka lipatannya dengan hati-hati dan membaca suratnya dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnja. Sesaat matanya memancarkan kebingungan sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud. Mulutnya berubah menjadi seringaian terlicik yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapapun. Tangannya dengan cekatan melipat surat Yuuya menjadi kecil lalu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia melihat ke arloji yang sedang dikenakannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.59 ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Terlihatlah Mamori dan Suzuna yang datang menghampiri dari arah gerbang kebun. Ia segera bergeser untuk memberi tempat bagi kedua orang yang datang tersebut. Setelah keduanya duduk, Mihae bertanya, "Jadi, siapa diantara kalian yang mau mengaku?"

"Sa-saya, Ratu," jawab Mamori pelan. Ketakutan terpancar dari matanya. 'Duh, aku takut nih,' pikir Mamori. Ia melirik sebentar kepada Suzuna sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Mihae.

Mihae mengangkat alis. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyangka bahwa Mamori-lah orangnya. "Rupanya kau, Ma-mo-ri. Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" perintahnya dengan tegas.

"Eh, uhm. Jadi begini, aku sedang berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Lalu aku tersadar bahwa aku tersesat. Ketika aku sedang kebingungan, ada yang mengagetkanku dari belakang. Aku refleks langsung berbalik dan melihat siapa. Ternyata seorang setan. Aku bertanya siapa namanya. Ternyata dia adalah Hiruma Youichi, setan terlicik dan pimpinan kelompok Devil Bats. Kami bertengkar seru. Ia lalu mengantarku ke rumah," jelas Mamori panjang kali lebar kali tinggi ditambah sepertiga alas kali tinggi. –Kok jadi cara ngitung balok ditambah limas, ya? Ah, sudahlah. _Po tak pikir_-

'Tak usah kujelaskan secara lengkap. Nanti aku yang malu sendiri,' pikirnya dengan takut.

"Hoo, jadi begitu. Baiklah, sesuai janjiku, akan kuberikan sesuatu," kata Mihae sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Suzuna dan Mamori. Ketika Suzuna memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya, Mihae hanya berkata, "Kau juga Suzuna."

'Hiruma Youichi, ya? Hmm, akan kuberitahukan kepada Yuuya,' pikirnya selagi melihat kedua gadis di depannya membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas yang mereka terima.

Mata keduanya terbelalak tak percaya akan apa yang tertulis di situ. Kertas yang mereka terima berisi:

_SELAMAT!_

_ANDA AKAN DINIKAHKAN DENGAN SETAN YANG MENGADAKAN INTERAKSI SOSIAL DENGAN ANDA DEMI TERWUJUDNYA PERDAMAIAN ANTARA SURGA DAN NERAKA!_

'Lebih baik tersesat di Du Weldenvarden¹! Tapi karena ini demi kedamaian, lakukan sajalah,' pikir mereka sambil sweatdrops ditambah jawdrops.

"Baiklah. Saya akan melakukannya," kata keduanya menyerah.

"Bagus. Sekarang, pulanglah kalian berdua," Mihae tersenyum lembut. Ketika keduanya sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Mihae segera mengganti senyum lembutnya dengan seringaian senang dan berlari menuju ruang kerja untuk menulis surat dengan kecepatan seorang elf. Ia kembali keluar dalam waktu 10 detik waktu Bumi. Ia menuju ke kandang elang untuk mengirim suratnya kepada Yuuya dan kembali ke kebun seperti semula setelah melepas elangnya pergi.

.

Raja Yuuya sekarang berada di Du Völlar Eldrvarya². Pandangannya menyebar ke segala penjuru sampai ia menemukan setan berambut spike kuning dan setan berambut cokelat.

'Ah, itu dia Youichi dan Sena. Akan kuberi mereka kejutan,' pikir Yuuya sambil mengingat-ingat kembali isi surat Mihae:

_To: Yuuya_

_From: Mihae_

_Subject: I know it!_

_Yuuya, aku sudah berhasil mengorek informasi dari malaikat yang mengaku. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa dia adalah Mamori. Salah satu malaikat yang paling rajin mengerjakan tugas. Dia berkata bahwa setan yang mengadakan interaksi sosial dengannya adalah Hiruma Youichi. Mereka kuberi selembar kertas yang menyatakan bahwa mereka akan dinikahkan dengan setan. Besok akan kuumumkan pada seluruh penghuni Surga. Fufufufufu..._

Yuuya sweatdrop sendiri mengingat isi surat itu. "Youichi, Sena!" panggil Yuuya yang masih sweatdrop kepada kedua setan yang tengah berlatih itu. Ngg, lebih tepatnya hanya Sena saja yang berlatih. Itupun berlatih karena disuruh. Hiruma tentu saja hanya mengejar-ngejarnya sambil menembakkan machine gun-nya dan melepas Cerberus—anjing peliharaannya—ke arah Sena sambil tertawa-tawa. Keduanya menoleh tanpa menghentikan lari mereka ketika mendengar Yuuya memanggil mereka. Hiruma pun menyuruh Sena mengubah arah larinya menuju Yuuya.

"Ada apa, Raja?" tanya Sena sopan setelah jarak antara mereka cukup dekat.

"Ada perlu apa, Raja sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan gayanya yang biasa.

"Ng, begini. Kalian akan dinikahkan dengan masing-masing seorang malaikat untuk perdamaian antara Surga dan Neraka," kata Yuuya sambil melirik-lirik khawatir ke arah Hiruma yang hanya cuek bebek. Yuuya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah Sena. Di matanya terpancar pandangan khawatir yang kira-kira bisa diartikan begini, "Hiieee~! Aku akan dinikahkan dengan malaikat yang aku saja belum pernah bertemu?" Yuuya yang mengetahui apa arti pandangannya kemudian berkata untuk menenangkan sambil tersenyum hangat, "Tenang saja Sena. Kalian semua pernah bertemu dengan malaikat yang akan dinikahkan dengan kalian, kok."

Sena langsung bisa bernafas lega. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian mau?" tanya Yuuya. Matanya bergantian memandang Hiruma dan Sena.

"Terserah kau, lah," kata Hiruma sambil melengos pergi. "Latihan hari ini cukup, Cebol sialan," kata Hiruma lagi.

"I-iya," balas Sena gemetaran. "Eh, baiklah. Karena ini untuk perdamaian, aku akan menerimanya," kata Sena kepada Yuuya. Kali ini dengan suara yang mantap.

"Hmm, beres kalau begitu. Besok akan ada pengumuman sehubungan dengan hal itu," kata Yuuya enteng dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sena sendirian. Tak lama kemudian Sena juga ikut menyusul pergi.

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

**Next Chapter: The Announcement and Their Feelings**

Du Weldenvarden¹ : Hutan Penjaga.

Du Völlar Eldrvarya² : Daratan Membara.

Gerpot: Hoaaa~~! Chapter 4 selesai!

Shigo: Lama amat!

Gerpot: Yah…. saya lagi agak malas. Ngetik fic aja malem-malem. Itu aja masih males.

Shigo: Dasar, dasar!

Gerpot: Urusai!

Shigo: Hh.. dah, ah! Mana review-nya!

Gerpot: Tuh! Ambil sendiri! *nunjuk ke kertas isi review yang dah siap dibakar*

Shigo: Aah~! *lari nyelametin kertas isi review yang ujungnya udah gosong sedikit*

Gerpot: Kekekekeke!

Shigo: Hfft. Selamet, selamet.

Slamet: Ya? Ada apa? *muncul tiba-tiba*

Shigo: Hyaaa! Keluar! *nendang Slamet*

Gerpot: Heh? Ngapain orang gaje itu datang? Ah, _mbuh lah_! Bacain gih!

Shigo: Oke, oke. Pertama, **mimimifeyfeyfey**, namanya lucu, ah. Kayak lagu. Tapi beda. Mi mi mi, fa re re, do re mi fa sol sol sol. Hehh! *PLAAKK!*nampar diri sendiri* Kue susnya nggak muncrat. Kan udah ditelen…

Gerpot: untuk **Devilish Cutie**, saya baca Harry Potter. Anda juga? Hee, ini update-nya.

Shigo: buat **HirumaYouriLoveJumonji** yang sudah mau nge-review 2 kali… eh? Bagus banget? Nggak nyangka. Nggak papa review telat. Yang penting review. Good luck, too!

Gerpot: Buat **Fitria -AlyssYouNightray-**, yaa, kosakata anda nambah lagi. Yang kemarin itu Bahasa Dwarf alias Bahasa Kurcaci lo. Di Bahasa Kuno alias Bahasa Elvish kan nggak ada yang namanya omongan "sial". Tadi juga ada kosakata baru kan? Ini udah update.

Shigo: Buat **BlackWhiteFeathers**, ini update-nya..

Gerpot: Buat Mbak Lin alias **Sacchan Linda Shirayuki**, emang hebat kok Suzuna! Tapi kayaknya skates-nya ngambil dari toko skates di Bumi, deh.

Shigo: Heh? Ngambil! Harus dilaporin ke penjaga tokonya!

Gerpot: Eta! Tidak perlu! Yang punya toko mau bekerja sama, kok. Tuh, penjaganya. *nunjuk Suzuna*

Shigo: Haah! Jadi yang njaga Suzuna! Haahh..

Gerpot: Ah, ya. Terakhir, buat **RisaLoveHiru**. Suzuna emang jahil, kok! Ah, ngikutin aja ceritanya kalau yang itu.. Makasih koreksinya. Dah malem, sering lupa. Dwarf, Elf, dan satu kata Bahasa Urgal.

Shigo: Ya~~! Trims udah mau review!

Gerpot: Yaa! Buat yang habis ujian, SÉ MOR'RANR ONO FINNA UN SÉ ONR SVERDAR SITJA HVASS!

Mind to Review? ^_^


	5. The Announcement and Their Feelings

A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha Fricai. *sigh* Mengapa ya saya selalu mengetik fic ini malam-malam. Anehnya lagi, tidurpun harus lebih dari jam 23.00 WIB. Kaa~, Kadang malah jam 2-an baru tidur. Ah, curhat lagi.. Sudah, mulai saja. *boring tone* PLEASE~, READ~, ENJOY~, AND~, REVIEW~!

Disclaimer: See chapter one…

Genre: Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Pairings: HiruMamo

Warnings: OoC, Hiruma's bad language, AU

"…." berarti ngomong

'….' berarti mikir

**ANGEL AND DEMON**

by Gerard Potter-finiarel

**Chapter 4: The Announcement and Their Feelings**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.00 waktu Bumi. Waktu dimana para malaikat sudah mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Alun-alun juga sudah mulai terpenuhi oleh para malaikat. Tetapi, terdapat hal aneh. Di Bumi tidak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kehadiran malaikat, setan pun tidak. Para malaikat dan setan tampak seperti diliburkan. Di tengah alun-alun terdapat podium yang cukup tinggi untuk dilihat dari segala penjuru. Kota terlihat kosong. Hanya ada segelintir malaikat yang terlihat di jalan-jalan. Hampir semua malaikat yang terlihat mengarah ke alun-alun. Sedangkan alun-alun sendiri penuh sesak. Saking sesaknya harus membuat sebagian kecil malaikat harus memanjat seperti kedua malaikat ini.

"Nghaa! Banyak sekali orangnya!" teriak seorang malaikat berambut kuning berantakan sambil memutar-mutar bajunya di atas salah satu dahan pohon yang kuat dengan kegirangan.

"Hei! Pakai bajumu!" teriak seorang malaikat berambut shaggy hitam di dahan yang sama.

Mereka adalah Kengo Mizumachi dan Shun Kakei yang tidak mendapat tempat di lapangan alun-alun. Jadilah mereka menaiki pohon terdekat dari podium. Mizumachi menghiraukan teguran Kakei dan terus saja melompat-lompat di atas dahan sehingga menyebabkan seluruh pohon bergetar. Biasa, Hiperaktif. Dari atas pohon, terdengar suara riuh yang bersumber pada malaikat-malaikat yang berkumpul. Kita juga bisa melihat apa yang ada di atas podium.

Di atas podium berdiri Mihae yang sedang mengamati para malaikat sambil tersenyum puas. Suzuna dan Mamori berada agak jauh di belakangnya. Keduanya terlihat malu karena terkadang dilirik oleh kerumunan massa yang berkumpul. Mihae diam-diam melirik ke arah Mamori dan Suzuna yang merasa risih dengan kerumunan di sekelilingnya. Setelah melirik 2 malaikat itu beberapa kali lagi, Mihae mulai mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada kerumunan malaikat.

"Ehm!" deham Mihae cukup keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian seluruh malaikat. Setelah semua suara yang ada di situ perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, ia mulai berbicara.

"Wahai para malaikat! Saya mengumpulkan anda semua di sini untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari saya sendiri! Hal yang akan saya sampaikan ini berkaitan dengan perdamaian antara Surga dan Neraka yang selalu kita impikan!" kata Mihae keras. Kali ini ia mendapat perhatian penuh dari seluruh malaikat yang hadir. Dengan begitu, ia lebih mudah untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Saya, Mihae! Mengumumkan bahwa akan diadakan pernikahan antara setan dan malaikat sebagai bentuk perjanjian perdamaian antara Surga dan Neraka! Saya memilih Anezaki Mamori dan Taki Suzuna sebagai wakil dari Surga!" katanya lagi. Terdengar seruan-seruan terkejut dari seluruh penjuru alun-alun.

"Dan saya memilih Hiruma Youichi dan Kobayakawa Sena sebagai wakil dari Neraka!" terdengar suara keras dari arah gapura alun-alun. Dengan kaget, semua malaikat kecuali Mihae menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Di tengah-tengah gapura, berdirilah seorang laki-laki bersayap hitam, meski warnanya tidak terlalu jelas karena dilipat. Dibelakangnya terdapat selusin setan yang menemaninya. 2 diantaranya matanya ditutup kain yang warnanya sama hitamnya dengan sayap mereka dan kedua tangan mereka terikat di belakang punggung.

"Hey, Yuuya. Sudah datang rupanya," kata Mihae datar. Meskipun di balik perkataannya sebenarnya ada maksud tersembunyi yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Mihae, Yuuya, dan Author sendiri.

"Halo, Mihae. Tak usah pakai nada datar begitu kenapa~?" tanya Yuuya dengan lebay-nya yang sukses membuat semua yang mendengarnya sweatdrops kecuali yang aslinya memang idiot seperti Taki Natsuhiko—kakak Suzuna—dan Kengo Mizumachi. Mihae hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan salah satu sudut mulutnya yang berkedut seraya berpikir, 'Nih setan..'

Kemudian, ekspresi Mihae dan Yuuya berubah. Mimik wajah mereka agak serius. Raja dan ratu itu saling bertatapan, seolah-olah saling bertukar pikiran. Sedetik kemudian, Mihae kembali menghadap rakyatnya dan berkata, "Sekian yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda semua! Silahkan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa!"

Para malaikat pun segera kembali ke pekerjaannya masing-masing. Setelah kerumunan orang mulai menipis, Mihae berjalan menghampiri Yuuya dengan Mamori dan Suzuna yang sebelumnya telah ditutup matanya dengan kain hitam dan mengikat kedua tangan mereka. Jadi sekarang terdapat 4 orang yang telah ditutup matanya. Mihae menyambut Yuuya dan rombongannya dan menyuruh para setan yang menemani Yuuya ke paviliun-paviliun yang telah disediakan untuk mereka. Setelah para setan pergi dengan santai, Mihae melirik ke arah Yuuya dan mereka berdua saling bertatap mata dan menyeringai jahil.

'Fufufu... ayo kita laksanakan,' kata Mihae kepada Yuuya dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat senang.

'Ya, ayo,' balas Yuuya kepada Mihae lewat matanya yang juga berkilat, tapi bukan bekilat senang, melainkan berkilat jahil.

Dengan itu, maka mulailah Mihae menggiring Sena dan Suzuna, Yuuya menggiring Hiruma dan Mamori. Mereka berjalan hingga sampai ke depan 2 buah kamar yang lumayan besar dan letaknya berhadapan di dalam kastil Mihae. Mihae kemudian memberi tanda kepada Yuuya dengan mengedikkan kepalanya. Yuuya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Dengan gerakan yang hampir bersamaan, Mihae membuka pintu kamar untuk Sena dan Suzuna sedangkan Yuuya membuka pintu kamar untuk Hiruma dan Mamori. Mereka kembali menggiring mereka masuk ke kamar yang disediakan khusus dan mendorong punggung mereka sambil melepas ikatan tangan mereka tanpa membuka penutup matanya. Khusus untuk Hiruma, plus dilempari AK-47 yang dibawanya sebelum tangannya diikat. Lalu mereka segera mengunci pintunya dari luar dan berlari menuju kebun kastil, meninggalkan 2 malaikat dan 2 setan yang malang—karena jadi korban kejahilan Yuuya, Mihae, dan Author—itu.

Sebelum berlari, Mihae berkata, "Atra theirra waíse vardo fra eld hórnya¹," kepada kedua ruangan yang digunakan. Perkataan yang sebenarnya tidak berguna. Karena tempat yang digunakan itu kan sudah diberi tanda "Bagi yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk" sebelumnya.

Sesampai di kebun kastil, raja dan ratu tersebut merebahkan badan mereka di rumput yang bisa dibilang empuk. Tanpa mereka sadari, tangan mereka saling bertaut. Daannn, dilihat dari atas pohon, tampaklah 1 setan dan 1 malaikat yang sedang tiduran sambil berpegangan tangan.

.

Nah, urusan Yuuya dan Mihae sudah selesai. Sekarang kita melihat bagaimana keadaan 4 orang malang itu (baca: HiruMamo dan SenaSuzu). Kita akan melihat keadaan SenaSuzu dulu karena untuk bagian HiruMamo akan lebih panjang.

.

**SenaSuzu**

Suzuna's POV

"Uwaaa~!"

Bruk!

Aku berteriak karena tiba-tiba tubuhku didorong sampai tengkurap di lantai batu yang telah dilapisi karpet. Aku mencoba berdiri dengan mata yang masih tertutup kain hitam. Saking tebalnya kain yang dipakai untuk menutup mataku, aku hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku hanya bisa melihat titik-titik kecil cahaya yang berhasil menembus celah-celah kain. Kemudian aku mendengar teriakan tak jauh dari tempatku berada ketika aku merasakan bahwa tali yang dipakai untuk mengikat kedua tanganku sudah dilepas.

"Hieee~!"

Dukk!

Begitulah suara yang terdengar di dekatku. Aku bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya di dekatku.

Brak! Ckrek! Drap drap drap!

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan dikunci. Juga ada suara orang yang sedang berlari dari arah luar.

'Apa! Pintunya dikunci dari luar! Bagaimana aku bisa keluar!' pikirku dengan panik. Tapi untuk sementara aku terpaksa tidak memikirkannya dulu. Aku harus membuka kain yang menutup kedua mataku dulu. Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas untuk membuka ikatan kain penutup mataku.

'Ukh.. Ikatannya kuat sekali...' pikirku dengan mulut yang mengekspresikan kesulitan sementara telingaku berusaha menangkap suara gerakan.

Srak, srak, srak…

Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara seperti itu. Tak ada yang lainnya. Aku berhasil menemukan titik lemah ikatan kainku. Dengan cepat, aku berusaha mengurai ikatannya.

'Masuk, tarik, tarik kanan, tarik kiri, tarik ke belakang, tarik kainnya dari depan,' pikirku selagi berkonsentrasi. Akhirnya, dengan tarikan terakhir, aku berhasil membuka kain penutup mataku.

'Ukh, cahayanya menyilaukan,' pikirku dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku. Setelah aku mulai terbiasa dengan cahayanya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Hingga aku melihatnya.

'Aah, setan yang waktu itu... Kalau tidak salah namanya Sena,' pikirku sambil mengamati satu-satunya setan yang ada di ruangan tempatku berada. Setan berambut coklat, bermata coklat, dan berwajah polos. Dan ia sedang duduk di salah satu sofa berlengan yang ada di ruangan ini. Aku mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Perutku terasa geli.

'Padahal aku tidak menggelitiki perutku sendiri. Lalu mengapa perutku terasa geli? Dan, mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika aku mendekatinya? ' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Kurasakan pipiku sedikit memanas. Bukan, bukan karena api atau sinar matahari yang menyengat. Tapi karena darah yang melewati pipiku semakin deras.

End of Suzuna's POV

.

Sena's POV

Setelah melepas kain penutup mataku, aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya di.. er.. ruangan ini. Aku melihat ada malaikat berambut biru yang sedang duduk di lantai di dekatku. Malaikat yang sama dengan yang waktu itu. Kemudian aku melihat-lihat isi ruangan. Ada 1, eh 2, tempat tidur ukuran Queen size di salah satu sisi ruangan. Hah, kukira 1. Soalnya tempat tidurnya digeser jadi 1, sih. Jadi ya, kukira ada 1. Ada 2 meja kecil di masing-masing sisi tempat tidur. Ada juga 1 set sofa lengkap dengan mejanya. Warnanya, ng, hijau dengan corak warna coklat. Persis seperti rumput dan pohon. Dan, ada 1 kamar mandi plus WC-nya. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke salah satu sofa yang tersedia. Aku memandangi dinding dan menyadari bahwa dindingnya terbuat dari pohon. Aku kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela yang bisa dibilang besar. Aku melongok ke luar jendela. Menyadari bahwa ruangan ini, eh, mungkin rumah ini terbuat dari 3 pohon besar. Seperti kata Raja Yuuya, semua rumah di Surga terbuat dari 2 sampai 4 pohon yang dibentuk dengan sihir. Selain itu, rumah para malaikat memang dibuat bertingkat-tingkat. Jadi, aku agak ngeri waktu melihat ke bawah. Jaraknya jauh sekali dari jendela ini ke jalanan di bawah. Bisa kuperkirakan jaraknya sekitar 40 yard. Aku kembali menduduki sofa berlengan yang tadi kududuki. Tepat pada saat malaikat berambut biru bernama...ngg, Suzuna sepertinya. Aku tidak terlalu ingat sih. Aku langsung memasang wajah datar saat menyadari bahwa dia, Suzuna, sedang berjalan mendekatiku sementara aku mempertajam indraku. Kurasa wajahku sedikit memerah saat mengetahui dia sedang berjalan mendekatiku. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam hatiku. Kurasa Raja pernah mengatakannya padaku. Apa ya namanya? Entahlah. Aku lupa.

End of Sena's POV

.

Normal POV

Sena terdiam sementara Suzuna berjalan mendekatinya. Wajah Suzuna terlihat bersemu merah. Begitupun Sena. Mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka rasakan saat itu. Suzuna secara perlahan tapi pasti menduduki salah satu sofa berlengan yang lain. Wajah mereka tertunduk. Mungkin mereka merasa malu menatap wajah satu sama lain. Tetapi terkadang mereka saling melirik. Sementara itu, hati mereka meneriakkan hal yang sama, 'Apa nama perasaan yang kurasakan ini!'

.

**HiruMamo**

Hiruma's POV

Drak!

'TCH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!' pikirku sementara tubuhku membentur lantai.

Bruk!

Terdengar suara benda yang agak berat dijatuhkan kira-kira beberapa meter di sebelahku. Mungkin 1 meter? Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa mengukur dengan tepat kalau mataku ditutup kain seperti ini. Aku mengetahui bahwa kedua tanganku telah dilepaskan beberapa detik yang lalu. Kemudian...

Prak!

Aku merasakan benda berat mekanik dijatuhkan tepat di samping tubuhku. Aku meraba-raba lantai di sampingku. Tapi.. kenapa tidak ada benda berat yang tadi dijatuhkan! Eh, tunggu. Aku kan meraba lantai menggunakan tangan kiri. Aku ganti menggerakkan tangan kananku dan mulai meraba. Hingga aku bisa merasakan dinginnya logamdi tanganku.

'Ya~Ha~! Gotcha!' teriakku dalam hati sementara tanganku mulai mengenali apa yang kusentuh ini. Tangan kiriku sedang berusaha melepaskan kain sialan yang menutupi kedua mata sialanku ini. Aku mengenali bentuk yang pertama kali kusentuh, gagang. Aku meraba bagian yang lain hingga aku mendapat hasil: gagang, pelatuk, laras panjang, dan moncong yang berbentuk bulat. Aku mencoba membayangkan benda terbuat dari logam apa yang mempunyai ciri-ciri itu. Aku kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah senapanku, AK-47 milikku. Senjata yang tadi kubawa dalam perjalanan dari Neraka ke Surga. Aku mengubah posisiku agar terasa lebih nyaman. Kuangkat AK-47-ku dan menyenderkannnya di bahuku. Tangan kananku terangkat ke belakang kepala. Aku mengurai ikatan kainku dengan cepat hingga hampir tak terlihat oleh mata. Kira-kira 0,5 detik kemudian, aku berhasil mengurai ikatannya dan mataku mengerjap-ngerjap cepat agar bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke ruangan sialan ini. Aku memandang sekeliling agar aku bisa menghapalkan ruangan ini. Cukup dengan sekali lihat. Kesimpulannya, ruangan ini berisi seperti isi kamar hotel biasa. Hanya saja tidak bersekat juga tanpa kamar mandi dan dapur. Aku melihat malaikat sialan tukang makan yang kujumpai waktu itu tengah melepas kain penutupnya sambil duduk. Aku duduk diam mengamatinya dan sesekali tertawa tanpa suara ketika ia salah menarik ujung kainnya sehingga bukannya mengendur, tapi malah bertambah kencang. Tak sengaja suaraku keluar ketika tertawa. Suara tawa khasku.

"KEKEKEKEKE!"

Seketika, aku terdiam dan melihat tangan malaikat sialan itu berhenti bergerak. Penutup matanya sudah mulai kendur. Meskipun masih tertutup, aku bisa merasakan bola matanya bergerak-gerak di dalam rongga matanya.

End of Hiruma's POV

.

Mamori's POV

Aku menghentikan pergerakan tanganku di belakang kepala ketika mendengar suara tawa.

"KEKEKEKEKE!"

Aku merasa mengenali suara tawa itu. Mataku bergerak gerak di dalam rongganya. Mencoba untuk menebak asal suara itu. Kupertajam indra pendengaranku. Aku merasakan ada hawa keberadaan orang lain. Sepertinya berasal dari sebelah kananku. Atau kiriku? Aku tidak tahu. Aku mencoba untuk menghiraukan semua itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaan tanganku. Tapi, selagi aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku, aku terus mencoba mengingat siapa yang memiliki suara tawa itu. Ingatanku berkelebat. Hingga aku merasakan bahwa ikatan kainnya sudah lepas. Aku melepas ujung-ujung kain tersebut sehingga kainnya terus meluncur turun dari daerah mataku menuju ke pangkuanku. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku dan menyesuaikan diri dengan cahayanya. Dan terlihatlah dia. Setan itu. Setan yang bertemu denganku waktu itu. Yang telah mengantarku ke rumah ketika aku tersesat.

Dia. Hiruma Youichi. Setan paling licik yang pernah ada. Aku memandang ke dalam matanya. Matanya berwarna hijau toska.

'Indah..' kataku dalam hati. Aku kaget sendiri dengan apa yang kukatakan. Walau dalam hati, sih. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Jantungku berdebar cepat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Tubuhku membeku dalam kekaguman terhadap kedalaman mata itu. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyeruak di dalam hatiku. Seakan-akan telah menunggu dibangkitkan.

End of Mamori's POV

.

Back to Hiruma's POV

Malaikat sialan itu melepaskan kainnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dan dia menatap langsung menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Mata biru sapphire indah yang bisa membuatku terhanyut ke dalamnya. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa dia telah menghipnotisku dengan sepasang sapphire yang dimilikinya. Aku memasang wajah datarku sementara aku terus melihat ke dalam matanya. Jantungku..memompa darahku lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Darahku berdesir cepat dalam pembuluh-pembuluh darahku. Aku juga bisa merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan. Bahkan saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Saat itu tidak seperti ini. Bagiku ini sangat aneh.

End of Hiruma's POV

.

Normal POV

Mereka berdua belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Mereka seakan terpaku di lantai yang tidak bisa dibilang dingin, tidak juga panas. Mereka baru beranjak berdiri dari lantai itu begitu hari terlihat malam.

Suzuna dan Sena malah sudah tertidur di tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Tempat tidur yang disatukan telah dipisahkan. Meja kecil yang berada di masing-masing sisinya juga telah dipindahkan.

.

Eh, sebentar. Kurasa kita telah melupakan Mihae dan Yuuya. Sekarang mereka berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Bersiap untuk tidur. Wajah keduanya sangat mengharapkan hari esok segera datang.

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

**Next Chapter: The Feeling's Name and the Day Before Wedding**

Atra theirra waíse vardo fra eld hórnya¹: Biarlah mereka dilindungi dari para pendengar.

Gerpot: Nghaa~~~! Saya datang dengan update-an!

Shigo: Kok lama banget, sih!

Gerpot: Kaa~ Maaf. Penyakit males saya belum sembuh.

Shigo: Keh! Ya udah! Mana reviewnya! (nyariin kertas review)

Gerpot: Review? Oh, nih. (Ngasih kertas yang udah kelipet-lipet)

Shigo: Gyaa~! Review-nya! (teriak lebay)

Gerpot: Hhh, nih OC ketularan virus 'L'.

Shigo: (sadar) Virus 'L'? Virus apaan tuh? Emang L punya virus?

Gerpot: Bukan. 'L' disini bukan L yang di Death Note. Tapi 'Lebay'! Lebay itu menurut saya lebih parah dari sarap!

Shigo: Oo.. bundeerrr.

Gerpot: Bacain aja tuh review!

Shigo: Ya, ya, ya.. dari **seiichiro raikachan**. Untuk pertanyaan anda akan terjawab beberapa chapter lagi. Iya, kan? (noleh ke Gerpot)

Gerpot: Iya. Maaf, belum bisa update kilat. Kalau mau update kilat harus nunggu ada hujan dulu. Ini update-annya. Lalu, dari Mbak Lin. AH! Ganti penname rupanya! Dari **Sacchan Linda Shirayuki** jadi **Ciel L. Chisai**. Ah, mereka emang saya bikin begitu. Semakin lama semakin panjang apanya, Mbak? Saya tahu ada typo. Semoga chap ini nggak ada typo. Ya! Mereka mau nikah. Ngg, HarPot 7 kira-kira September atau Oktober gitu.. Hee? Mau nonton bareng sama saya? Kurasa nggak bisa. Anda kan di Bogor. Sedangkan saya di Jogja. Jadi bagaimana bisa? Ini update-nya.

Shigo: Yang ini juga ganti penname, nih! Dari **Fitria –AlyssCrimsonCamellia**. Penname anda yang baru mengingatkan saya pada salah satu lagu kesukaan Gerpot. Judulnya Camelia 2. Yang nyanyi Ebiet G. Ade. Mereka memang bakal kawin. Ini ada sedikit YuuMiha. Tapi nggak direncanain bakal nikah, kayaknya. Anda udah mulai bisa nerapin, tuh. Eh? Bedanya bahasa kurcaci sama elvish? Ehm, bedanya adalah.. Bahasa Kurcaci atau Dwarfish lebih kasar dari Bahasa Elvish dan beberapa kata diambil dari Bahasa Elvish. Kayak _vanyali_. Dalam Bahasa Dwarf artinya Elf. Padahal dalam Bahasa Elf artinya sihir. Nih update-nya.

Gerpot: Dari **BlackWhite Feathers**. Emang kocak. Mereka adalah sumber humor di fic ini. Nggak kebayang? Ya jangan dibayangin. Udah update.

Shigo: Dari **RiikuAyaKaitani**. Tenang saja bagian yang itu!

Gerpot: Dari **RisaLoveHiru**. Ah? Bagian Suzuna protes? Itu sebenarnya hidden scene. Aslinya gini:

Suzuna terbelalak dan siap membuka mulut untuk bicara. Tapi Mihae mengetahui bahwa Suzuna pasti mau melancarkan protes. Jadi, Mihae langsung melayangkan senyum kejam legendaris milik Unohana dari fandom Bleach. Suzuna langsung merinding dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes.

Gerpot: Jadi, itulah alasan kenapa nggak ada protes dari Suzuna. Update-nya nih. (ngomong kebalik-balik)

Shigo: Hii.. Mihae bisa niruin Unohana.. Dari **The Lord of Lucifer**. Ini lanjutannya. Lalu dari **YoshiKitty29**. Ini update udah. (Ikutan ngomong kebalik-balik)

Gerpot: Selanjutnya dari **Devilish Cutie**. Saya belajar Bahasa Dwarf dari novel karangan Mr. Christopher Paolini. Judulnya Eragon, Eldest dan Brisingr. Sebenarnya masih ada buku ke-4. Tapi masih dalam proses pengerjaan.

Shigo: Dari **Asako Karasuma**. Hem, author gaje baru, eh? Author gaje udah banyak. Berarti tinggal Author Sarap yang jarang ada yang baru. Maaf, update-nya telat.

Gerpot: Terakhir, dari **risa love hiruma**. Saya ingin bertanya kepada anda. Saya memang tahu ini cerita gaje. Saya benar-benar tahu. Tak usah anda katakan pada saya. Jika anda memang tidak menyukai cerita ini, tidak usah anda baca. Atau, anda sebenarnya menyukainya, tapi anda tidak mau mengakuinya? Kah, saya mempunyai tantangan untuk anda. Silahkan flame fic saya ini semau anda. Tapi, ingat hal ini: Saya tidak akan segan-segan untuk membalikkan kata-kata anda kepada anda sendiri. Juga, anda bilang fic saya ini 'tidak ada bagusnya'? Hmph. Kalau begitu, silahkan anda buat yang lebih baik daripada ini. Apakah anda bisa? Kurasa tidak. Sebaik apapun manusia, pasti ada kekurangannya. Begitu pula dengan cerita.

Shigo: Uwaaww... Betul-betul tantangan.

Gerpot: Biarin aja. Ah, ya! Saya besok Senin ada ULUM! Mohon dido'akan supaya saya naik ke kelas 9, ya! (bows) Udah dulu, deh! Saya harus belajar! Besok mapel-nya PKN sama PAI! TOMORROW, I WILL COME TO THE HELL OF STUDENTS! BYE! (ngacir)

Shigo: Yah, ditinggal. Tak apalah. Dengan begitu peran saya di sini nambah. Ah, ada petunjuk untuk chapter selanjutnya. Besok akan ada band kesayangan Gerpot yang tampil. Dan bagi para penggemar sepak bola yang membaca fic ini, saya mau mengingatkan. BESOK JUM'AT MALAM PEMBUKAAN FIFA WORLD CUP!

Shigo: Ucapan untuk Gerpot: Sé mor'ranr ono finna! Bagi para readers: Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!


	6. The Concert I

A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha Fricai. Nanti di akhir chapter ada kuis ceria. PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Actually, I'm bored to write this. But, Eyeshield 21 isn't mine. It belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Standard, My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, and Lenka aren't mine, too.

Genre: Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Pairings: HiruMamo, SenaSuzu, YuuMiha nyempil.

Warnings: OoC, Hiruma's bad language, AU

"…." berarti ngomong

'….' berarti mikir

**ANGEL AND DEMON**

by Gerard Potter-finiarel

**Chapter 5****: The Feeling's Name and the Days Before Wedding: The Concert I**

Ah, pagi yang cerah. Seluruh malaikat dan setan yang berada di Surga menyambut datangnya pagi dengan tenang. Ya, pagi yang tenang. Sebelum dirusak oleh pasangan malaikat-setan satu ini di ruangan yang disediakan khusus untuk mereka.

"WOOII! BANGUN, MALAIKAT SIALAN!" teriak Hiruma. Hiruma telah terbangun dari tidurnya sejak subuh. Di tangannya terdapat kamera digital dan perekam suara yang entah darimana didapatnya. Mungkin beli dari toko elektronik di Bumi. Dan, kamera itu masih menyala. Karena kamera itu digital, kita bisa melihat gambar apa yang diambilnya. Yak, ternyata Hiruma memfoto wajah Mamori yang tertidur. Tapi bukan hanya itu, dalam foto, Mamori ngiler! Sedangkan dalam perekam suara terdapat rekaman igauan Mamori yang sedang tidur.

Berkat teriakan Hiruma, Mamori yang masih malas-malasan bangun karena baru saja bermimpi indah. Berusaha memfokuskan pandangan matanya karena baru saja bangun, ia samar-samar melihat seringaian senang Hiruma yang sudah bangun, kedua tangan Hiruma membawa sesuatu.

Setelah matanya fokus, ia mulai memperhatikan dengan cermat apa yang dibawa Hiruma. Dan setelah diperhatikan, Hiruma membawa kamera digital dan perekam suara. Mamori mencoba menghubungkan kedua benda itu, kedua tangan Hiruma, Hiruma yang sudah bangun, dan dirinya sendiri yang baru bangun. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika ia memecahkan kasus *?* itu dan berteriak dengan sangat keras.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Teriakannya betul-betul sangat keras sehingga seekor monyet—eh—malaikat—eh—malaikat berwajah monyet *dilempar pisang* bernama Raimon Taro alias Monta terbangun dari mimpinya tentang kebun pisang di Indonesia dan berteriak-teriak dengan gajenya.

"AAH! PISANGKU! MANA PISANGKU!" teriak Monta dan terjatuh ke lantai yang penuh dengan Pisang Ambon.

"KEKEKEKEKE! Aku dapat! Aku dapat!" kata Hiruma sambil tertawa-tawa sampai air matanya mengalir, perutnya sakit, rahangnya juga sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. Mamori menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur secara tiba-tiba sehingga sakit pinggangnya kumat lagi. Tawa Hiruma bertambah keras dan sudah mulai guling-guling di lantai di depan Mamori. Amarah Mamori hampir mencapai puncaknya. Sambil tetap memegangi punggungnya dengan satu tangan, Mamori merebut kamera dan perekam dari kedua tangan Hiruma dalam satu sambaran tangan.

Mata Mamori sudah mulai mengeluarkan sedikit air mata yang tertahan di kelopak matanya karena menahan sakit di punggungnya. Tangannya yang satu sudah tidak memegangi punggungnya. Ia mulai mengutak-utik kamera Hiruma untuk menghapus foto memalukannya. Tapi apa daya? Selagi Mamori mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tadi, Hiruma sudah mengambil kartu memorinya. Begitu pula dengan perekam suaranya. Hiruma sudah mengambil kasetnya. Jadi, otomatis Mamori tidak menemukan foto maupun rekamannya.

"Arrggghhh! Barzûln! Awas kau Hiruma!" teriak Mamori frustasi. Empat siku-siku sudah muncul di dahinya. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. 'Demon' Mamori telah bangkit! *SFX: Tet teteettt tet tet tereret tet teeet!*

Mamori mengambil sapu lidi yang mirip dengan yang digunakan penyihir dalam dongeng dari samping pintu. Diputar-putarkannya sapu dan dihunuskannya ujung sapu itu ke arah Hiruma. Hiruma yang sudah memperhitungkan hal itu langsung berlari mengitari kamar mereka dan mengambil senapan AK-47-nya dari atas tempat tidurnya sambil berlari. Hiruma mulai menembaki pintu agar terbuka. Setelah pintu terbuka, Hiruma langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi karena di kamarnya tidak ada kamar mandi. Mamori mengikuti di belakangnya. Tapi, sebelum Mamori bisa menyarangkan pukulan mautnya di tubuh Hiruma, pintu kamar mandi tertutup secara mendadak. Mamori yang sedang marah tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Alhasil, Mamori pun menabrak pintu dengan keras dan menimbulkan keributan di rumah ala elf itu.

BRUAAK!

Mamori tepar di lantai di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan pose dan wajah yang aneh dalam waktu yang lama.

Sena dan Suzuna terbangun akibat keributan yang ada di rumah itu dan terjatuh ke lantai kamar secara bersamaan.

BRAAK!

Karena kamar yang agak sempit, Suzuna yang ingin kembali tidur salah menaiki tempat tidur. Dia menaiki tempat tidur Sena. Sena yang masih ngantuk menaiki tempat tidurnya sendiri yang sudah ditempati Suzuna. Tapi karena mereka berdua lebih mementingkan tidur daripada meributkan tempat tidur, mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Suzuna bergerak-gerak gelisah karena tidak bisa tidur lagi. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk bangun saja. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya seperti kucing. Saat meregangkan, kepalanya terantuk sesuatu yang keras tapi empuk. Tapi Suzuna mengira itu hanyalah tangannya sendiri.

Sena yang baru mau bangun kaget karena ada yang mengenai punggungnya. 'Seharusnya di belakangku tidak ada apa-apa kecuali tembok. Tapi kok rasanya ada suhu yang hangat dari belakangku..' pikir Sena heran. Tangannya mulai meraih ke belakang punggungnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang seperti pipa tapi agak empuk. Tangannya mulai menyusuri 'pipa' tersebut hingga dia merasakan sesuatu yang agak bundar dan... berambut? Sena berbalik dari posisinya semula sehingga dia sekarang tidur menghadap tembok dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

Suzuna merasakan tangannya dipegang oleh sesuatu. Lalu dia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang kepalanya. Kemudian, Suzuna mendengar suara di dekatnya. Merasa penasaran, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan namun pasti.

Sena dan Suzuna saling menatap dengan mata setengah terbuka. Mengira yang di depannya hanyalah halusinasi mereka karena baru bangun, mata mereka kembali tertutup. Tapi Sena masih tetap merasakan kepala Suzuna yang hangat di bawah tangannya dan Suzuna masih tetap merasakan tangan Sena yang memegang kepalanya. Mata mereka kembali terbuka dengan penuh keterkejutan. Sena benar-benar melihat tangannya memegang kepala Suzuna. Sedangkan Suzuna mengangkat tangannya untuk memastikan kepalanya dipegang Sena. Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat kasur yang mereka tempati. 'Kasur milikku kosong. Berarti...' analisis Suzuna dalam hati.

"GYAAAAA~~~~~!" teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Ternyata, pagi itu adalah pagi yang sial bagi penghuni Surga. Apa 3 teriakan secara berturut-turut yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu namanya bukan kesialan?

.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di kamar Mihae, Mihae sedang menggosok(?) matanya yang baru bangun dari tidurnya ketika ada selembar kertas poster ber-_background_ hitam dengan corak merah dan putih berukuran kecil yang diselipkan ke kamarnya lewat bawah pintu disertai selembar memo yang di-klip-kan ke kertas poster itu. Mihae berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya sambil tetap menggosok(?) matanya. Diambilnya kertas itu dari lantai lalu dibacanya memo yang di-klip di poster itu.

.

_To: Mihae_

_Subject: Read it!_

_Mihae, bacalah poster ini. Setelah itu datanglah ke kebun kastil dengan membawa poster yang kuberikan. Aku punya ide untuk mereka berempat._

_Yuuya_

.

Mihae menuruti apa yang tertulis di memo. Ia melepas memo dari Yuuya beserta klip-nya. Kemudian, ia mulai membaca poster yang disertakan oleh Yuuya.

.

_SPECIAL MUSIC CONCERT_

"_LISTEN TO YOUR HEART"_

_Performed: My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, and Lenka_

_Venue: Bonython Park, Adelaide, Australia_

_Date/Time: Saturday, 29__th June 2010 at 06.00 p.m_

_Sponsored by: Gerard Potter-finiarel_

_P.S: __Doesn't require a ticket. Simply by registering your entourage_¹

.

Mata Mihae terbelalak lebar. Rasa ngantuk yang tadi melandanya hilang sudah. Tergantikan oleh keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Mihae segera mengambil baju bersih dan handuk lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Poster berisi iklan konser musik yang tadi dipegangnya tergeletak begitu saja di meja kamar tidurnya.

Hanya dalam waktu 3 menit, Mihae muncul kembali dari kamar mandi dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah darah dan celana panjang hitam. Tentu saja disertai raut wajah yang segar dan ceria. Diambilnya poster yang tadi ditelantarkannya dan digulungnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak rusak lalu diselipkannya di lengan kaosnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah tenang, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ia sudah tidak sabar. Perasaannya saat ini ibarat air mendidih yang ingin meluap saking antusiasnya. Mihae mulai berjalan menuju kebun kastil. Selama perjalanan ia berhasil menahan perasaannya yang sekarang sudah hampir meledak agar tidak muncul menggantikan wajah tenangnya dan mempengaruhi gerakan tangan dan kakinya.

Sesampainya di kebun kastil, ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh kebun. Ia menemukan Yuuya sedang duduk di bangku di bawah pohon. Bagai kucing, ia melintasi kebun dengan lincahnya untuk ikut duduk di bangku. Sambil duduk, Mihae mengeluarkan senjatanya—eh, salah—gulungan posternya dari balik lengan bajunya dan melambai-lambaikannya di depan wajah Yuuya yang sedang.. er.. _ndlongop_. Atau bisa kita sebut _ndomblong_, bengong, melamun, dsb.

"Hei, darimana kau bisa mendapatkan poster konser ini?" tanya Mihae bingung kepada Yuuya ketika Yuuya sudah kembali ke daratan. Eh, ngg, maksud saya.. sudah tidak melamun lagi.

"Oh, itu. Aku dapat dari salah satu pohon di Australia. Lebih tepatnya di Adelaide. Sekalian bandingin bahasa inggrisnya orang Australi, Amrik, sama Inggris," jawab Yuuya dengan santainya, "ternyata orang Australi itu lucu lho caranya ngomong 'today'."

"Eh, lucu? Kok?" tanya Mihae lagi. Niat awal Mihae pun terlupakan.

"Ya, lucu. Kalau orang Inggris sama Amrik, 'kan ngomongnya 'tu-dei'. Nah, kalau orang Australi ngomongnya 'tu-dai'. Jadi, kalau ditulis malah bisa bukan 'today'. Tapi 'todie'. Kalau 'todie' dipisah sesuai suku kata dengan spasi, jadinya, 'kan, 'to die'. Coba kamu artikan," jelas Yuuya sambil mencoret-coret kertas dengan bolpen S**n***d yang diambilnya di toko di Bumi ketika penjaga tokonya lagi pergi. Ternyata Yuuya selalu menyimpan kertas di salah satu saju bajunya. Yuuya selalu membawa kira-kira 5 lembar kertas perhari-nya.

" 'To die'? Untuk mati?" celetuk Mihae dengan nada yang menyiratkan campuran antara ketidakpercayaan, keheranan, juga kekaguman terhadap perbedaan cara bicara orang-orang 3 negara berbahasa Inggris itu.

"Yap! Betul sekali! Eh, tapi.. sebentar. Kurasa kita melupakan sesuatu.. Tapi apa ya?" kata Yuuya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Ngg," gumam Mihae. Matanya bergerak-gerak kebingungan dalam rongganya dan melihat sekitarnya. Mihae menangkap bayangan kertas poster tadi dalam pandangannya. Poster itu tergeletak tak berdaya dan terlupakan di antara rerumputan. Mihae memungutnya.

'Ah, ini! Tadi kan aku bermaksud menanyakan hal ini!' pikir Mihae dan mengangkat poster tadi tinggi-tinggi. Yuuya yang tadi hanya duduk dan menatap kosong ke depannya sekarang melihat Mihae dengan pandangan aneh. Pandangan Yuuya beralih pada benda yang sedang dipegang Mihae. Yuuya berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang akan dikatakannya sehubungan dengan konser yang diiklankan dalam poster tersebut. Pada akhirnya, Yuuya kembali melamun sambil bertopang dagu. Sampai pertanyaan Mihae membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Katanya kau punya ide sehubungan dengan 4 orang itu dan konser ini?" tanya Mihae membuyarkan lamunan Yuuya.

"Ah, eh. Ide?" tanya Yuuya balik.

"Aye," Mihae mengangguk kecil.

"Err.. Ah! Iya!" teriak Yuuya. Tapi tidak seperti 3 teriakan yang tadi pagi.

"Apa?" tanya Mihae lagi.

"Kita akan mengajak keempat orang itu dan beberapa setan dan malaikat. Setan yang akan kuajak cuma 2. Keduanya dari rombongan yang kubawa, kok!" kata Yuuya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Mihae.

"Lalu malaikatnya?" tanya Mihae sambil mengangkat alis.

"Juga cuma 2. Aku sudah mengumpulkan data-data mereka. Nanti kau juga tahu. Eh, sekarang tanggal berapa waktu Bumi Belahan Timur?" tanya Yuuya secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tanggal berapa?" Mihae kaget karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yuuya.  
"Aye," Yuuya menunggu jawaban Mihae dengan sabar.

"Tanggal 28 Juni. Kenapa?" jawab dan tanya Mihae setelah melihat ekspresi horor di wajah Yuuya.

"Bacalah poster yang kau bawa sekali lagi," perintah Yuuya. Mihae melakukan apa yang disuruh Yuuya. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi horor yang sama muncul di wajah Mihae.

"What the hell in the hell! Apa kau sudah menentukan nama rombongan kita!" teriak Mihae agak panik.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memikirkan nama rombongan kita," kata Yuuya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Mihae untuk menenangkan Mihae. Mihae merasa sedikit rileks setelah dipegang Yuuya.

"Huff... Apa namanya?" tanya Mihae dengan nada yang.. ng... lumayan tenang.

"Ngg, namanya.. Demon's family.." jawab Yuuya dengan wajah innocence.

"Hee..." komentar Mihae pendek.

"Nah, sekarang, kita akan mempersiapkan persiapan untuk besok," ajak Yuuya.

"Baik. Tapi beritahu aku dulu siapa yang akan kita ajak," kata Mihae datar.

"Hmm, kita berdua, Kobayakawa Sena dan Taki Suzuna, Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori, Hayato Akaba, Raimon Taro, Kaitani Riku, dan Hosokawa Ikkyu," Yuuya menyebut semua yang akan diajak (baca: dipaksa ikut). Yuuya memilih mereka dengan cepat. Dan tentu saja mereka yang akan ikut menonton konser—kecuali Yuuya dan Mihae—belum diberitahu sedikitpun.

"Hmm. Begitu. Kurasa lebih baik kita meng-'sms' mereka," kata Mihae sambil menarik kedua 'hp'-nya.

'Kuharap kedelapan orang itu tidak memprotes atas keputusan kami berdua yang memang berkesan seenaknya,' pikir mereka berdua.

"Aye. Aku setuju denganmu," balas Yuuya sambil mengambil salah satu 'hp' Mihae.

.

Tunggu, tunggu. "'hp'"? Kedengarannya mencurigakan. Sebenarnya apa yang disebut dengan "'hp'" itu? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

**Next Chapter: ****The Feeling's Name and the Days Before Wedding: The Concert II**

**.**

Doesn't require a ticket. Simply by registering your entourage¹: Tidak memerlukan tiket. Cukup dengan mendaftarkan rombongan anda.

Shigo: YA~HA~! Libur t'lah tiba, libur t'lah tiba, hati~ku gembira~~!

Gerpot: _Gembira sirahmu peyang!_ _Aku dikon njagani warung, reti ra! Ra reti, ta? Yo, wis!_

Shigo: Ha? Bahasa apa yang anda gunakan, Master?

Gerpot: Bahasa Jawa campur Indonesia, plekuk!

Shigo: Emang bahasa bisa dicampur-campur ya, Master? (garuk-garuk kepala)

Gerpot: _Isa wae!_ Ah, aku mau memberimu kabar buruk. Eh, bukan. Kabar buruk untukmu, kabar baik untukku.

Shigo: *gulp* A-apa itu, Master?

Gerpot: Kau akan kukirim ke London zaman Ratu Victoria dengan menggunakan mesin waktu yang kupinjam dari Doraemon. Doraemon sendiri yang akan mengantarmu.

Doraemon: Ya~, itu betul. *noleh ke Gerpot* Kemana aku dan anak ini *nunjuk Shigo* akan pergi?

Gerpot: Rumah milik keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive di zaman Ratu Victoria. Shigo, kau akan belajar menjadi butler yang baik dibawah pengawasan butler iblis, Sebastian Michaelis.

Shigo: *gemeteran* B-Ba-Baik, M-Master...

Gerpot: Pergi sekarang.

Doraemon: Oke! *nyeret Shigo ke mesin waktu, nyalain mesin waktu, pergi*

Gerpot: Nah, Shigo udah pergi. Shigo tidak akan muncul sebelum wedding-nya HiruMamo dan SenaSuzu. Sekarang saya gantikan tempat Shigo dengan OC saya yang tidak sengaja saya ciptakan waktu menggambar. Gerald McCoyd!

Gerald: Halo. Nama saya Gerald McCoyd. Campuran Amrik-Australi.

Gerpot: Gerald akan ada selama chapter tentang konser musik campuran ini. Chapter untuk konser-konser ini mungkin yang terbanyak. Bisa 3-5 chapter saya kira. Mungkin juga lebih. Ngg, cukup perkenalannya. Review dulu.

Gerald: Aye, aye. Pertama dari **Ciel L. Chisai**. Maaf, kalau SenaSuzu-nya dikit, Mbak. Typo memang nggak ada. Tapi ada yang belum diberi spasi 1. Terima kasih atas do'anya. Ini update.

Gerpot: Lalu dari **Kuroichi agitohana**. Review telat juga nggak papa. Hmph. Saya coba perbanyak. Dalam rencana saya akan ada 1 chapter khusus untuk SenaSuzu *spoiler*. Ini update.

Gerald: Selanjutnya dari **Rinha siie newbie**. Salam kenal juga.. Maaf, Master saya tidak terlalu kenal dengan lagu jaman sekarang, mohon jangan diambil hati kalau Master suka bingung dalam mengenali lagu-lagu sekarang. Beberapa chapter kedepan nikah. Maaf update telat..

Gerpot: Dari **Asako Karasuma**. Terima kasih telah menyukai cerita saya ini.

Gerald: Dari **Smile**. Walaupun menurut saya anda cocoknya pakai nama **Frown**. Menyangkut disclaimer? Sebenarnya menurut saya tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Cukup camtumkan sekali. Toh juga semua orang yang membaca sudah tahu siapa yang punya.

Gerpot: Dari **RisaLoveHiru**. Memang begitu. Saking semangatnya. Mihae malaikat. Cuma ada sifat setan yang nular. Hee.. Tunggu saja!

Gerald: Terus dari **Fitria-AlyssCrimsonCamellia**. Yaa, ada YuuMiha. Ini tadi juga ada. Shuuma? Shuuma siapa? Nilai Master memang nggak ada yang merah. Tapi ada satu yang ngepas sama rata-rata. Master ranking 1 di kelasnya, lo! Jadi udah dipastikan naik ke kelas IX

Gerpot: *cuek bebek*

Gerald: Uh.. emang master biarin. Cuma nantangin, kok. Biasanya yang pertama kali maju nyalinya ciut duluan.

Gerpot: Ngg, dari **Chizue Shirayuki**. Yaa.. makasih. Nih, update.

Gerald: Terakhir dari **The Lord of Lucifer**. Lebih cocok kalau yang dinikahin raja-ratunya? Nanti ada waktunya.

Gerpot: Karena review sudah habis, saya akan memberikan kuis ceria saya.

- Pertanyaannya:

Siapa yang akan tampil di konser pertama kali?

My Chemical Romance

Evanescence

Lenka

Gerald: Mohon dijawab di review. Saya, Gerald McCoyd,

Gerpot: Dan saya, Gerpot the Vampire,

Gerald dan Gerpot: Pamit undur diri!

Atra esterní ono thelduin, Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Un du evarínya ono varda.

Review please...


	7. The Concert II

A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha Fricai. Waktunya liburan, waktunya ngupdate! PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Actually, I'm bored to write this. But, Eyeshield 21 isn't mine. It belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All of the band, singer, or song aren't mine, too.

Genre: Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Pairings: HiruMamo, SenaSuzu, YuuMiha nyempil.

Warnings: OoC, Bad language, AU

"…." berarti ngomong

'….' berarti mikir

_**Italic**_: Lirik

**ANGEL AND DEMON**

by Gerpot the Vampire

**Chapter 5: The Feeling's Name and the Days Before Wedding: The Concert II**

**.**

05.15 p.m atau 17.15 waktu Bumi

Saat ini, Yuuya dan Mihae sedang berdiri menunggu 4 malaikat dan 4 setan yang di'ajak' menonton konser musik di Bonython Park, Adelaide, Australia di depan gerbang Surga. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa delapan orang itu akan menerima saja 'ajakan' mereka.

.

-F-

Kling!

Suara yang menandakan adanya 'sms' alias surat atau memo atau pesan masuk berbunyi secara serentak di 6 kotak surat di 5 rumah pohon berbeda. Jumlah total pesan yang masuk di 5 rumah itu adalah 6 pesan. Pesan-pesan itu berisi sama:

.

_Anda telah terpilih untuk menonton konser musik di Bonython Park, Adelaide, Australia._

_Jika anda berkenan untuk ikut, jawab dengan, "Aye."__ Kirim jawaban anda ke ruang kerja Ratu Mihae._

_Terima kasih._

_King of Hell and Queen of Heaven_

.

Sena dan Suzuna menanggapinya dengan antusias. Mereka jarang-jarang bisa menonton konser musik. Kehalang peraturan melulu. Hiruma dan Mamori.. Mamori sih ikut.. Hiruma? Ikut juga. Tapi dengan alasan bisa nyari banyak ancaman juga sekalian nyari senjata baru.

Akaba langsung saja memetik gitarnya dengan gaya rock campur pop yang jadinya malah aneh. Riku stay cool. Ikkyu dan Monta teriak-teriak gaje. Khusus Monta sambil ngangkat pisang ambonnya. Kemudian mereka menulis jawaban mereka dengan 'hp' mereka alias selembar kertas dan sebuah pena.

Beberapa saat kemudian di ruang kerja Ratu Mihae sudah terkumpul 8 'sms' balasan berisi sama, "Aye."

-EoF-

.

05.30 p.m atau 17.30 waktu Bumi.

30 menit lagi sebelum konser dimulai. Yuuya menyarankan agar berkumpul lebih cepat di gerbang Surga agar mereka tidak ketinggalan. Mihae hanya mengikuti Yuuya. Satu persatu sosok-sosok mulai masuk dalam jarak pandang Yuuya dan Mihae. Depan sendiri adalah Akaba yang membawa gitar. Diikuti Hiruma, Monta, Ikkyu, Mamori. Terakhir sendiri adalah Sena dan Suzuna. telah dekat, terlihatlah bungkusan besar di punggung Monta.

"Hei, Monta. Apa isi bungkusan itu?" tanya Yuuya penasaran.

"Eng? Oh. Ini pisang. Untuk cemilan saat konser nanti," jawab Monta dengan santainya.

"Berapa sisir pisang yang kau bawa?" Mihae ganti bertanya.

"Ngg... 1, 2, 3, 4.. 10 sisir pisang!" jawab Monta sambil mengacungkan sepuluh jarinya. Semua yang ada di situ sweatdrop kecuali Hiruma yang malah ketawa-ketawa sendiri, "Kekekekekekeke."

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Asal kulitnya jangan kau buang sembarangan, Monta. Kalau tidak..." kata Mihae yang terdengar seperti ancaman yang disertai senyuman maut Unohana Retsu.

"O-Oke," jawab Monta yang sudah keringat dingin melihat senyum maut ratunya itu.

"Sudah, sudah," kata Yuuya membuat semua menoleh padanya, "sudah lengkap semua, kan? Kalau begitu, bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan dapat tempat terdepan."

"Tunggu! Kalian melupakan satu hal!" kata Mihae menahan mereka semua.

"Ah, iya," timpal Yuuya pendek. Rombongan yang terdiri dari 5 setan dan 5 malaikat itu lalu membentuk lingkaran. Telapak tangan kanan mereka saling berhadapan. Benak mereka melebur agar energi yang dihasilkan cukup.

"Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro fra rauthr¹," kata mereka secara bersamaan. Perlahan, mereka menarik benak mereka masing-masing. Setelah menatap satu sama lain, mereka mulai berjalan melewati gerbang.

"Ya! Ayo kita berangkat," kata semuanya kecuali Yuuya, Mihae, Hiruma, dan Akaba.

Dimulailah perjalanan kesepuluh orang itu. Mereka telah mengatur jalan utama sehingga keluar tepat di atas Kota Adelaide. Bonython Park tampak penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin menonton konser ditambah dengan stand-stand makanan cepat saji yang berjajar menunggu pembeli. Lampu panggung sudah dinyalakan. Orang-orang yang sudah duduk di tempat yang disediakan meneriakkan band atau penyanyi kesukaan mereka yang akan tampil. Di belakang panggung terlihat gerakan-gerakan samar yang menandakan adanya persiapan-persiapan yang diperlukan sebelum pentas. Mereka berhenti di gang kecil, gelap, dan sepi di dekat Bonython Park dengan alasan, "Akan lebih cepat sampai begitu kita merubah penampilan menjadi manusia."

Dan memang begitu. Mereka merubah penampilan mereka dengan sihir mereka sehingga mereka bisa dilihat oleh manusia. Tentu saja dengan wujud manusia. Kalau dengan wujud setan atau malaikat mereka, mereka akan dikatai orang aneh. Halloween kan masih lama. Mereka berjalan keluar dari gang kecil tersebut dan mencoba mencari tempat duduk terdepan di antara kerumunan orang sambil berusaha agar tidak terpisah dari rombongan. Perhitungan Yuuya benar. Kurang dari 30 menit saja tempat duduknya sudah hampir penuh. Untung saja Yuuya sudah mendaftarkan rombongan mereka begitu keluar dari gang. Selama mencari, kadang terdengar percakapan di antara rombongan tersebut. Segera saja, Sena menjadi akrab dengan sesama orang cebol *dhuak!* alias Suzuna, Monta, dan Ikkyu, kecuali Riku. Kan sudah berteman sejak kecil. Sena juga akrab dengan Mamori. Mamori malah sudah akrab dengan semuanya, tapi apa bertengkar bisa disebut akrab? Entahlah. Hiruma tidak terlalu akrab dengan siapapun, tapi sering terdengar pertengkarannya dengan Mamori. Seperti ini:

"Kekeke, banyak sekali orang yang bisa kuancam," kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengancam orang, Hiruma!" kata Mamori menimpali. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah tertinggal beberapa meter dari rombongan mereka yang sudah menemukan tempat duduk terdepan tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Yaa~ Ayo Kak Mamo, Kak You! Kami sudah menemukan tempat duduk!" teriak Suzuna menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Kami segera ke sana!" balas Mamori teriak. "Ayo Hiruma!" ajaknya kepada Hiruma.

"Tch," decak Hiruma. Mereka berdua mendekati rombongan mereka yang hampir semuanya sudah duduk. Suzuna duduk diantara Riku dan Sena. Monta duduk di sebelah kanan Riku. Di sebelahnya Ikkyu, lalu Mamori, Hiruma dan Akaba. Mihae dan Yuuya sendiri duduk berdampingan di sebelah kiri Sena.

.

06.00 p.m atau 18.00 waktu Bumi.

Tepat setelah Mihae dan Yuuya duduk, muncul seorang pria berpenampilan casual yang membawa mic dan, ngg, semacam kartu di tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat antusias melihat reaksi para penonton. Tampaknya pria itu adalah MC konser musik di Bonython Park ini.

"What's up, guys!" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan mic-nya kepada penonton. Penonton bersorak-sorak heboh. Sesekali terlihat penonton yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Okay! I'm fine, too!" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Para penonton terutama yang wanita tambah heboh setelah melihat senyumnya yang menawan.

"Hello! My name is Yamato Takeru! I am your MC for tonight. Well, I don't want to waste our precious time just to introduce myself. So, we welcome, Lenka! With her song, The Show! And followed by the Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance and the Imaginary by Evanescence!*" kata Yamato sambil meninggalkan panggung sementara penyanyi kelahiran New South Wales, Australia ini, Lenka Kripac, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Lenka, menggantikan Yamato di panggung dengan menggunakan dress cream pucat yang berspons tipis yang panjangnya mencapai di bawah lutut, dan sepatu sandal berhak rendah berwarna sama. Jadi roknya mulai dari pinggang sampai bawah lutut terlihat seperti mengembang. Gerard Way, vokalis My Chemical Romance atau MCR, yang biasa dipanggil Gerard atau Gee, bersiap di sisi lain panggung dengan kaos tanpa lengan hitam yang dilapisi kevlar hitam, dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam panjang dan sepasang sepatu bot hitam. Kontras sekali, 'kan, dengan kulitnya yang putih. Amy Lee, vokalis Evanescence, yang mengenakan longdress biru muda yang panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki dan sepatu sandal berhak rendah berwarna biru tua juga melakukan hal yang sama di sisi panggung yang lainnya.

Bersamaan dengan musik yang mengalun, Lenka mulai menyanyikan The Show melalui mic yang sudah disediakan di panggung. Hiruma juga langsung menyalakan handycam yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

"_**I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why**_

"_**Slow it down  
Make it stop  
Or else my heart is going to pop  
'Cause it's too much  
Yeah, it's a lot  
To be something I'm not  
I'm a fool  
Out of love  
'Cause I just can't get enough**_

"_**I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why  
I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down I know  
I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show**_

"_**The sun is hot  
In the sky  
Just like a giant spotlight  
The people follow the sign  
And synchronize in time  
It's a joke  
Nobody knows  
They've got a ticket to that show  
Yeah**_

"_**I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why  
I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down I know  
I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show  
Just enjoy the show**_

"_**I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why  
I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down I know  
I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show**_

"_**Dum de dum  
Dudum de dum  
Just enjoy the show  
Dum de dum  
Dudum de dum  
Just enjoy the show**_

"_**I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back  
Just enjoy the show  
I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back  
Just enjoy the show,"**_ Lenka mengakhiri lagu The Show sementara penonton bertepuk tangan meriah dan berteriak senang. Lalu ia membungkuk kepada penonton dan pergi meninggalkan panggung. Nada-nada pembuka Welcome To The Black Parade mulai terdengar ketika Lenka sudah berada di samping Amy Lee yang sedang menunggu giliran tampil di sisi panggung. Terhalang oleh speaker yang ditempatkan di sana.

"That's great," komentar Amy Lee ketika Lenka mendatanginya.

"Yeah, thanks. Honestly, I'm very nervous in front of...*" jawab Lenka sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah para penonton yang sekarang memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Gerard yang sedang menyanyi.

"_**When I was a young boy  
**__**My father took me into the city to see a marching band**_

"_**He said son when you grow up  
**__**Would you be  
**__**The saviour of the broken  
**__**The beaten and the damned?**_

"_**He said will you  
**__**Defeat them  
**__**Your demons  
**__**And all the non-believers  
**__**The plans that they have made**_

"_**Because one day  
**__**I'll leave you  
**__**A phantom  
**__**To lead you in the summer  
**__**To join the black parade,"**_ Gerard melepas mic dari micstand-nya.

"_**When I was-a young boy  
**__**My father  
**__**Took me into the city  
**__**To see a marching band**_

"_**He said son when you grow up  
**__**Would you be  
**__**The saviour of the broken  
**__**The beaten and the damned?**_

"_**Sometimes I get the feeling  
**__**She's watching over me  
**__**And other times I feel like I should go**_

"_**And through it all  
**__**The rise and fall  
**__**The bodies in the street  
**__**And when you're gone we want you all to know**_

"_**We'll carry on  
**__**We'll carry on  
**__**And though you're dead and gone believe me  
**__**Your memory will carry on  
**__**We'll carry on  
**__**And in my heart I can't contain it  
**__**The anthem won't explain it**_

"_**A words that sends you reeling  
**__**From decimated dreams  
**__**Your misery and hate will kill us all**_

"_**So paint it black  
**__**And take it back  
**__**Let's shout it loud and clear  
**__**Defiant to the end we hear the call**_

"_**To carry on  
**__**We'll carry on  
**__**And though you're dead and gone believe me  
**__**Your memory will carry on  
**__**We'll carry on  
**__**And though you're broken and defeated  
**__**Your weary widow marches**_

"_**On and on we carry through the fears  
**__**(Hoo, haa, hah)  
**__**Disappointed faces of your peers  
**__**(Hoo, haa, hah)  
**__**Take a look at me  
**_'_**Cause I could not care at  
**__**All**_

"_**Do or die  
**__**You'll never make me  
**__**Because the world  
**__**Will never take my heart  
**__**Go and try  
**__**You'll never break me  
**__**We want it all  
**__**We want to play this part**_

"_**I won't explain  
**__**Or say I'm sorry  
**__**I unashamed  
**__**I'm gonna show my scar  
**__**Give a cheer  
**__**For all the broken  
**__**Listen here  
**__**Because it's who we are**_

"_**I'm just a man  
**__**I'm not a hero  
**__**Just a boy  
**__**Who had to sing this song  
**__**I'm just a man  
**__**I'm not a hero**_

"_**I  
**__**Don't **_

_**Care!**_

"_**We'll carry on  
**__**We'll carry on  
**__**And though you're dead and gone believe me  
**__**Your memory will carry on  
**__**We'll carry on  
**__**And though you're broken and defeated  
**__**Your weary widow marches on**_

"_**We'll carry on  
**__**(Do or die  
**__**You'll never make me  
**__**Because the world  
**__**Will never take my heart  
**__**Go and try  
**__**You'll never break me  
**__**We want it all  
**__**We want to play this part)**_

"_**We'll carry on  
**__**(Do or die  
**__**You'll never make me)  
**__**We'll carry on  
**__**Because the world  
**__**Will never take my heart)**_

"_**We'll carry on  
**__**(Go and try  
**__**You'll never break me)**_

"_**We'll carry  
**__**(We want it all  
**__**We want to play this part)**_

"_**We'll carry on,"**_ Gerard mengakhiri lagu Welcome To The Black Parade dengan gaya berlutut sementara anggota MCR yang lain (Ray, Frank, Mikey, dan Bob) menutup lagu dengan nada khas parade drum band—untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan dengarkan sendiri lagunya di CD, kaset, mp3 atau lebih baik videonya sekalian. -A/N: Saya memakai formasi terakhir My Chemical Romance sebelum Bob Bryar keluar dari MCR-

Seiring dengan dentuman drum yang terakhir, Gerard bangkit dari posisinya, mengembalikan mic ke posisi semula, membungkuk pada penonton, kemudian berjalan untuk bergabung dengan Lenka yang berada di sisi panggung yang terhalangi speaker-speaker. Penonton bertepuk tangan riuh dan berteriak-teriak senang. Gerard berpapasan dengan Amy yang berjalan menuju ke tengah panggung yang membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

"Great, Gee Way," kata Amy selagi berjalan.

"Well, okay," balas Gerard dan mengedikkan kepalanya kecil dan meneruskan jalannya.

Musik pembuka sudah dimulai sementara Amy sudah menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah panggung. Ketika sudah dirasa cukup nada pembuka lagunya, Amy lalu bernyanyi.

"_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**_

"_**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light**_

"_**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

"_**I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay**_

"_**Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story**_

"_**If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay a while  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again**_

"_**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me,"**_ Amy Lee mengakhiri Imaginary disertai tepuk tangan dan sorakan gembira yang tak kalah meriahnya dengan kedua lagu sebelumnya. Amy membungkuk dan memanggil Lenka dan Gerard untuk bergabung bersamanya di tengah panggung. Yamato menghampiri mereka dari sisi lain.

"Yeah! You're all amazing! Great! And.. Oh, damn! I don't know what can I say! Hello, Gee, Lenka, and Amy. They all scream, eh?*" kata Yamato dengan mata penuh kekaguman dan menunjuk para penonton.

"Hell, YEAH! They yell all the time*," jawab Gerard menanggapi.

"Of course. My ears couldn't stop ringing 'coz they're always shouting in my ear sounded repeatedly*," timpal Lenka dengan nada bercanda.

"And I think, they won't stop screaming tonight*," kata Amy ikut-ikutan bercanda lalu tertawa mendengar candaannya sendiri. Ketiga orang lainnya yang ada di atas panggung juga ikut tertawa.

"I thought so too. Since you will be rocked Adelaide tonight!*" kata Yamato yang masih tertawa dan kata-katanya diikuti lebih banyak jeritan dari para penonton. Tapi, sebelum kita menampilkan lebih banyak lagi, kita lihat keadaan rombongan kesayangan kita, Demon's Family.

.

-F-

Demi kelancaran *?* membaca, kita mulai setelah lagu The Show.

.

Monta dan Ikkyu hanya menatap Lenka dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tampaknya mereka tidak mendengarkan lagunya. Hanya menatap wajah cantik sang penyanyi. Yah, walaupun terkadang gigi kelincinya *diacungin pisau sama Lenka* membuat mereka tertawa, wajahnya tetap..um...cantik. Mamori dan Suzuna bergumam mengikuti irama lagu. Hiruma, Riku, dan Sena berusaha bersikap tenang. Hiruma harus menjaga lidahnya agar tidak selip dan mengeluarkan kata-kata 'ampuh'nya dan tetap merekam konsernya. Riku dan Sena tidak melihat Lenka yang menyanyi tapi malah memperhatikan Suzuna yang bergumam senang di sampingnya. Akaba memetik gitarnya sambil berpikir, 'Kalau bisa aku ingin mengajaknya berduet denganku.'

Ketika lagu Welcome To The Black Parade dinyanyikan, Mamori dan Suzuna secara ajaib bersorak-sorai keras. Hiruma menyiapkan kamera. Kamera untuk memotret aksi Mamori dan Suzuna yang **sangat** OoC. Monta, Ikkyu, Riku dan Sena sekarang ikut menyanyikan lagu bersama dengan para penonton yang lain. Akaba sekarang sedang berusaha meniru Ray yang sangat ahli memainkan gitarnya pada waktu reffrain-nya.

-EoF-

.

Saat ini, Mamori dan Suzuna betul-betul menuruti 2 baris dalam lagu Imaginary. 'If you need to leave the world you live in, Lay your head down and stay a while,' adalah liriknya. Maka, saat ini Mamori dan Suzuna berada di alam mimpi mereka. Entah disadari atau tidak, kepala Mamori menyender ke bahu Hiruma, dan kepala Suzuna berada di bahu Sena. Monta dan Ikkyu jelas sangat terlihat cemburu melihat kepala Mamori yang ada di pundak Hiruma. Akaba berada di sisi lainnya Hiruma tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kecuali frustasi karena tidak bisa menandingi Ray. Riku memandang Sena dan Suzuna dengan senyum dan tatapan sedih.

Yuuya dan Mihae memang dari tadi diam saja karena tampak lebih menikmati konsernya. Tapi itu cuma 'tampaknya'. Sebenarnya, mereka dari tadi mengamati tingkah rombongannya yang macam-macam. Dan nyengir kuda *?* ketika melihat ekspresi cemburu di wajah beberapa anggota rombongan.

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

**Next Chapter: ****The Feeling's Name and the Days Before Wedding: The Concert III**

.

Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro fra rauthr¹: Kiranya keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan mengikutimu dan kiranya kau menjadi terlindungi dari kesialan.

.

Telah diterjemahkan oleh Gerald:

* Hello! My name is Yamato Takeru! I am your MC for tonight. Well, I don't want to waste our precious time just to introduce myself. So, we welcome, Lenka! With her song, The Show! And followed by the Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance and the Imaginary by Evanescence!: Halo! Nama saya Yamato Takeru! Saya MC Anda untuk malam ini. Yah, saya tidak ingin membuang waktu kita yang berharga hanya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Jadi, kita sambut, Lenka! Dengan lagunya The Show! Dan diikuti dengan Welcome To The Black Parade oleh My Chemical Romance dan Imaginary oleh Evanescence!

* Yeah, thanks. Honestly, I'm very nervous in front of...: Yeah, terima kasih. Jujur, aku sangat gugup di depan ...

* Yeah! You're all amazing! Great! And.. Oh, damn! I don't know what can I say! Hello, Gee, Lenka, and Amy. They all scream, eh?: Yeah! Kalian semua mengagumkan! Hebat! Dan .. Oh, sialan! Saya tidak tahu apa yang bisa saya katakan! Halo, Gee, Lenka, dan Amy. Mereka semua menjerit, eh?

* Hell, YEAH! They yell all the time: Hell, YEAH! Mereka berteriak sepanjang waktu.

* Of course. My ears couldn't stop ringing 'coz they're always shouting in my ear sounded repeatedly: Tentu saja. Telingaku tidak bisa berhenti berdenging karena teriakan mereka selalu terdengar di telingaku berulang-ulang.

* And I think, they won't stop screaming tonight: Dan kupikir, mereka tidak akan berhenti berteriak malam ini

* I thought so too. Since you will be rocked Adelaide tonight!: Saya pikir juga begitu. Karena kalian akan mengguncang Adelaide malam ini!

.

Gerpot: HYAAH! 3 hari lagi masuk sekolah lagi.. Males!

Gerald: Namanya juga lagi pingin menikmati hari-hari terakhir liburan.

Gerpot: Aye.. Nah! Sekarang, kita ada bintang tamu! Sambutlah, Gerard Arthur Way! *Gerard muncul tiba-tiba*

Gerard: *sudah diterjemahkan Gerald* Halo, Gerpot, Gerald. Saya senang sekali bisa muncul di fic ini. Tanpa Frerard. Sekarang Frerard masih marak, ya? Padahal sudah diperingatkan Ray..

Gerpot: Begitulah. 'Kan sekarang masih era yaoi. *nada sebel*

Gerald: Aye. Seingat saya, Master nggak suka yaoi, ya? Tapi sukanya yang yu..*dibekep Gerpot* Mph!

Gerpot: *blushing*

Gerard: *ngeliat Gerald dan Gerpot* Uh, ada yang bisa saya bantu di sini?

Gerpot: *masih blushing* Ah, tentu, tentu. Kita balas reviewnya.. *ngelepas Gerald*

Gerald: Puah! Hah, hah, hah...

Gerard: *mbaca review* Pertama dari.. **pass**? Anda nanyain apaan, ya?

Gerpot: Entah.. Dari **Fitria-AlyssCrimsonCamellia**. Yang sekarang kurasa ganti penname. _Oh, Shuuma ki bapakane Sena, tha? Lali, je.._ Eh? Kelas 9 juga? Tapi saya tetap harus memanggil anda 'Mbak'..

Gerald: Dari **Ciel L. Chisai**. Iya, mbak. Sapunya Harry diambil Mamo. Yang diambil yang Nimbus lagi. Jadi, pas pertandingan Quidditch _rempal_, deh..

Gerard: Lalu **Youichi Hikari**. Trims sudah di-fave. Gerpot memang orang jawa. Bukan dari Jawa mana-mana. Tapi dari *ngeliat biodata di rapotnya Gerpot* Condongcatur, Depok, Sleman. Intinya di Yogyakarta!

Gerald: Dari **Smile**. Maunya sih, gitu. Tapi sayang, nggak bisa... Wek, wek, wek, wek, week.

Gerard: Mau Wajik Ny. Week? *nyodorin kardus isi wajik ke Gerald sambil makan wajik*

Gerald: Nggak, makasih. Itu untuk tamu, kok.

Gerpot: Oke, sekarang dari..**RisaLoveHiru**. Rencananya masih dirahasiakan. Untuk 'hp' udah ada di atas.

Gerard: *nelen wajiknya* Terakhir dari **kuroichi agitohana**. Aye. Mendekati pernikahan. Tapi masih beberapa chapter lagi.

Gerpot: Dan untuk pemenang kuis kemarin...

Gerald: Jeng, jrerekjekjengjengjengjeng...

Gerard: Pemenangnya adalah **Ciel L. Chisai**! Dengan jawaban Lenka! Walaupun lagunya salah sih... Hadiahnya adalah... Iklan berikut ini...

- Musik pembuka - *dikutip langsung dari hp dengan sedikit perubahan*

ANDA SEDANG  
* Kecewa  
* Patah hati  
* Putus cinta  
* Nggak ada temen  
* Lagi nggak punya pacar dan sebagainya  
Hubungi kami segera. Kami menyediakan bermacam-macam alat:  
PISAU DAPUR, PISTOL, RACUN, TALI TAMBANG, PETI MATI, dll.  
Servis kami No 1 di Indonesia. MOTTO kami adalah, "ANDA TEWAS KAMI PUN PUAS."  
Ayo segera hubungi kami, 100 penelpon pertama GRATIS LUBANG KUBUR. Ha..ha..ha..

- Musik penutup -

Gerpot: Mohon jangan tersinggung. Ini hanyalah sms banyolan dari teman sekolah saya.

Gerard: Saya pergi dulu. Mau siap-siap penampilan selanjutnya.

Gerald: Ote! Nah, gimana kalau sekarang aja ngomongnya, Master?

Gerpot: Ya! _Aku sarujuk!_ Um.. saya mau minta pendapat anda semua yang membaca fic ini. Lebih baik saya memberi sedikit konflik yang agak serius setelah chapter tentang konser selesai atau tidak?

Gerald: Silahkan kirim pendapat anda melalui review maupun PMs. Mohon keluhan-keluhan yang ada dikirim saja melalui PMs.

Gerpot: Sé mor'ranr ono finna..

Gerald: Un Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!

Gerpot: REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Pengumuman SEMIHIATUS

A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha Fricai.

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers dan reviewers yang telah menunggu agar fic ini saya update.

Tetapi, keadaan sedang tidak mendukung saya mengerjakan fic ini.

Dengan banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk dan jadwal pelajaran yang semakin bertambah dan menyita sangat banyak waktu... Yah, kurasa anda semua mengerti.

Saya mohon dengan sangat untuk memaklumi saya jika saya akan **SEMI-HIATUS** untuk sementara dari .

Ulangan Umum Semester I di sekolah saya sudah semakin mendekat.

Waktu yang biasa saya gunakan untuk _browsing_ di Internet pun sudah jarang saya gunakan.

Jadwal pelajaran tambahan di sekolah selalu mengharuskan saya tiba di rumah kira-kira berkisar dari pukul dua siang sampai pukul tiga sore.

Ditambah lagi ada Les di Bimbingan Belajar Neutron setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jum'at jam empat sore membuat waktu luang saya menjadi semakin tersita.

Dan dengan segala kegiatan di luar rencana yang padat diatas, membuat saya menjadi semakin cocok dengan gelar "Pengacara" (_**Peng**__angguran banyak __**acara**_).

LOL

.

Saya tahu bahwa saya masih punya hutang dua fic yang belum terselesaikan.

Tetapi ini memang dalam keadaan mendesak mengingat ujian laknat itu #ditimpukguru dilaksanakan pada tanggal 1 Desember.

Kalau anda membatin _1 Desember? Berarti itu artinya..._ Aye. 2 minggu dari sekarang.

Nah, anda tidak keberatan bukan untuk memaklumi keadaan saya? :)

.

Ah, satu lagi. Mulai saat ini, saya tidak akan menerima ANONYMOUS REVIEW demi kelancaran membalas review-review anda semua.

Saya jarang mengatakan kata-kata "Terima Kasih", memang. Dan kalaupun saya mengatakannya, hanya di saat-saat tertentu seperti ini saja. Dan... tentu saja dalam bahasa kenegaraan saya yang asli. Bahasa Jawa. Bahasa Indonesia? Tidak, terima kasih. Saya lebih menyukai Bahasa Jawa. Dan Bahasa Inggris.

I prefer Javanese and English to Indonesian. The languages are full of homonym, synonym, and more.. polite.

Jadi intinya... _Matur nuwun sanget kangge sintenipun ingkang dipun gelem ngersakake wektunipun panjenengan kangge maos _fic _kula._

.

Saya akan berusaha untuk tetap membaca fic-fic yang telah saya ikuti walaupun mungkin tidak akan mereview dari fic-fic yang saya baca.

Dan seperti yang saya katakan diatas. Saya akan Semi-Hiatus dahulu.

.

Sekian dan sampai jumpa.

Sé mor'ranr ono finna un Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!

(_Semoga kau menemukan kedamaian dan semoga pedangmu tetap tajam!_)

(_Well, dalam kasus ini, "pedang" dan "tajam" dalam arti lain_)

PRAY FOR WORLD! NOT FOR INDONESIA!

.


End file.
